The Tale Of Two Fighters
by LilVirga
Summary: Leo and Lili have been enemies since they started HighSchool. When they get lost during a field trip to italy they have to put aside their differences until they can find their class.
1. Meet Emily Rochefort

**The Tale Of Two Fighters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. if I did, Jin wouldn't be so E~MO.**

**Summary: Leo and Lili have been enemies since they started highschool. When they get lost during a field trip to Italy, they have to put aside their differences until they can find their class.**

**AN: The way I set up the story is that every two chapters is technically one chapter. Because the first chapter would be in Lili's point of view and the second chapter would be the same thing except in Leo's point of view.**

"Wait a moment. Before you go, Lili, your father wanted me to double check your homework." my butler sebastion said, as I was reaching for the door. I closed the door and headed back to the kitchen where Sebastion was and dug through my backpack.

It was awfully messy in there but I managed to find my homework folder. I handed it to my most trusted and only butler. He skimmed through it.

"I'm sorry about this Lili, but you know how your father gets. Even because of your grades lately." I only half listened.

I never use to have a problem with school. I was perfect. But for some reason I can't seem to comprehend what my teachers are saying anymore. And I feel dumb when everyone gets up to turn in there finished test when i would still be on question one. I never understood what my problem was but I promised daddy I would do better.

He even said that if i manage to get a B, then he will buy me these brand new go-go boots that just came out in France.

"Good job. I'm so proud of you. You did your studies." I manage a smile before I put my folder away and said my goodbye to Sebastion. Then I headed for school.

I climbed into my red mustang that my daddy bought me for my sixteenth birthday last week. Then I headed for my friend Ling Xiaoyu's house.

Ling moved to America the same time as I did. So we were both the new foreign students. That's how we became friends.

I pulled up in front the little house where Ling lived with her grandfather. I knocked on the door and her grandpa answered.

"Hello, Grandfather Wang, is Ling here." he looked at me like I wasn't supposed to be here. Then his eyes popped open over his glasses.

"Today's Thursday isn't it?" he exclaimed.

"Ling's not up yet?" I asked him. I was beggining to lose my patience with him.

"I'll get h-OH! OW! OHHH MY BACK!" he fell onto the wooden floor and howled. I rolled my eyes and walked around the old man so I can wake up my best friend. She was sleeping in her bed peacefully. I hated to wake her up right now but we had school, and she wouldn't appreciate sleeping the day before the big field trip.

Tomorrow, our class was going to Italy from Friday through Tuesday. Me, Ling, and our other best friend Miharu were going to have the time of our . Learning about Rome, meeting italian boys, staying up all night talking about the day. It was something I never did.

Sure I visited Italy before. Twice actually. But it wasn't the same going with your father and Sebastion where they made sure you didn't wander off. Or only going there and staying in the hotel won't be there to supervise me. So I can do anything I want.

"Ling." called out shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at me. hen at my uniform. Then next thing you knew she shot out of bed.

"SCHOOL! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!" she cried as she scrambled to get her stuff ready. She yelled out the door in chinese at her grandfather and Wang responded. In the next two minutes she brushed her teeth and dressed into the school's the same time. I was quite impressed. I had to wake up early in order to be able to put on my uniform shirt.

She ran out the door with me following close behiind. When we were in the car she was breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" I asked. she held up a finger.

"Give me a moment." she gasped. I giggled at that. Ling always made me laugh. The next stop was Miharu's house.

Miharu came to America a year after Ling. Apparently they were best friends in China. At first I was worried i would lose ling to her, but she was willing to share.

When we pulled up at her Apartment (she lives alone) she was alreadyb waiting for us outside. She climbed into the back.

"Morning." she cheered.

"Morning!" we said back.

Miharu's apartment was only a couple of blocks away from the school, Mishima high. So it wasn't a long drive.

"What are you going to wear for the trip tomorrow, Xiao?" Miharu asked. Xiao thought for a sec.

"I don't know. Maybe you guys can come over and help me pick." An idea appeared in my head.

"Guys, why don't we sleepover at my house. Then we can get on the bus together." my friends screamed in excitement.

"My gosh, that is a super mega awesome idea!" Ling sqealed again. As I turned into the school a screech of tires caused me to stomp on the brakes as a screamed next to me.

"Oof!" I groaned as we shot back in our seats.

"Is everyone alright?" Miharu asked.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah."

I looked behind me at what cause the commotion and i gritted my teeth as I saw the person behind the wheel.

Leo Kliesen.

We have been enemies since the first day of High School. She shoved me purposely in the hallways and didn't even apologize.

_Flashback_

_"Excuse you!" I accused as I adjusted my backpack. She looked at me like I was supposed to apologize._

_"What was that supposed to mean?" she asked me. Well duh, if you push somebody it's your fault. Everyone knows that._

_"You pushed me!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes._

_"You should get your facts straight before you accuse people." I retorted. I did a double take. She accused me of pushing HER._

_I walked up to her and pushed her to the ground. "Oops." I said. She glared up at me. She stood up faster then I can say Stay Away then shoved me back._

_"Sorry! Happy." She wanted to get smart. I'll show you smart, I thought. I grabbed her hand and twisted her whole arm over making her bend over painfully. I hopped onto her back so she can collide to the floor and turned on one foot._

_A crowd was drawn by then. Thinking I was done I was surprised to find her stand up again. She stretched raising her arms up and let her back crack into place. She ran to me and grabbed my arm. She first hit me in my face, making me dazed for a second. Then she punched my stomach and lastly elbowed me and I skidded across the floor._

_"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" yelled the crowd. I jumped back to my feet, my stomach did a kick but I ignored it. I looked around me. Cheering crowd, large space, no teachers in sight...yet._

_"This is a great place to fight, don't you think?" I asked. The girl across of me gave a smug grin. She rose her arms up and her eyes lit up._

_"Get ready!" she commaded. We both got into our fighting stance._

End of flashback

Leo's eyes burned into mine as we both gripped the wheel. _Why did she stop. Trying to pick another fight? _I asked myself.

The girl next to Leo frantically whispered to her while glancing at me. I recognized her as Asuka Kazama, Jin's cousin. I figured that they were friends since I always see them together.

Leo nodded without taking her eyes off me. her hands relaxed at the wheel. So did mine as I took a deep breath.

"Lili?" Ling asked. "I think they want us to move up." I looked at the position that our car was in. the reason Leo stopped was because without knowing, I cut them off at the entrance. I blushed at my own silly mistake and entered the entranceway so they can pass.

I felt Leo's glare still burning through the window.

* * *

"You promise to be good on the trip right?" I looked next to me in class at Ling. I blinked twice not understanding what she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your not going to start with Leo or her friends, right?" I thought about what she said again trying to take it in. Then I slapped my forhead.

I had forgotten. Leo and her friends were in my class. Of course she's going to be coming with us. I would have to avoid her at all cost in order to enjoy the trip. For me that would be hard.

THUMP!!

I rocketed ten feet in the air. It was just Miharu slamming a book on my desk. She didn't look too happy.

"Miharu is something wrong?" Ling asked, concerned. Miharu just let out a loud sad sigh as she sat behind me.

"My aunt called. She was in a car accident and is in the hospital." she told us.

"Is she okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"She's fine. Just a couple of bruises and broken bones. She's going to be staying at the hospital over the weekend and I'm going to China to visit her. So I can't make the trip."

"I'm sorry. Are you sure you can't make it. Maybe the teacher can let you leave early." I asked. She shook her head.

"Really, you guys have fun. Don't worry about me. We always have next year's field trip. I heard we go to Las Angelas." she smiled at us trying to brighten up the mood.

DING! DING! DING!

The bell rang and we were off. I ran into Jin on the way.

Eighter though his cousin was best friends with my enemy, I found him quite to my liking.

"Hi, Jin." I greeted, twirling my hair involuntarily. He just nodded towards my way.

Jin was a year older then me. So he wasn't going to be on the trip with us, sadly.

"Um...hi Jin." Ling said behind me. I almost didn't see her.

"Ling, let's hurry to the Cafeteria before all the good seats get taken." I held her hand and pulled her to the Cafetorium.

Ling, miharu, and got our trays of lasgna and sat at the last good table in the cafeteria. The other was right next to the trashcans. As soon as we set our trays down we heard, at the same time, four other trays.

I looked up and saw Asuka, Hwoarang, Steve. and right across from me, Leo. We had a glaring contest for five seconds straight.

"Do you mind moving, there's a perfect table for you right there." I exclaimed to them pointing at the table by the trashcans.

Leo and her friends looked behind them at the area I was pointing, then leo looked back at me.

"Why should we move. We were here first." she said.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked. But we were here first." I told her.

"Leo, it's alright let's just move." Steve whispered. leo rolled her eyes at her.

"But leo was right. We were here first." I was surprised that it wasn't leo who spoke but Hwoarang.

"It's just a table I don't understand why we can't just sit over there?" Asuka asked. As if on cue a big kid with glasses ran to the trashcan and THREW UP. Gross!

"Hell. No." Leo said.

"I don't want to sit there!" Ling complained to me. Like we were actually going to move. We stood there for a whole minute waiting for the other to surrender. Leo, realizing I was not moving, turned on her heel with her tray and sat at the other table.

Then Steve and Asuka followed her. hwoarang looked back between our table and theirs, then with a grimace walked towards where the others were sitting. (he made sure to move his chair all the way to Steve's side since that chair was right next to the trashcan.)

I flipped my hair and sat down at the table. It was quiet for a moment.

"Lili, if I say this will you get mad?" Miharu asked. I looked at her skeptically.

"it depends what it is." I told her. She hesitated for a minute.

"they were here first." she said. I dropped the lasgna I had on my fork.

**Yeah this chapter was very boring. but the first two chapters are because your getting to know the characters. Leo's point of view will be next so bear with me. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Meet Leo Kliesen

**The Tale Of Two Fighters**

**AN: This is exactly what happened in the first chapter except in Leo point of view.**

"Your going to let me use your camera?" I asked in disbelief to her father. My dad's camera was his prized possesion. He never let anyone touch it, not even me, until now.

"Of course." he told me like it was the most obvious thing.

"You said it's used for adventures." I told him. Trust me, I would memorize that since he said it several hundred times.

"Italy is an adventure." he said. He put the camera by the coffe table. "Tomorrow morning don't forget to grab it." he informed. I nodded, grabbed my books and headed towards the door.

I really didn't want to go to school, but what pulled me towards the car was the thought Asuka treating me to a MacDonald's breakfast.

It may seem stupid, but we had this bet on which movie came first, Lion king or The Little Mermaid. I placed my bet on The Little Mermaid and she did on the Lion King. We looked up on the internet and I won. So now she's treating me to some breakfast of my choise.

Why did I pick MacDonald's. Because it rocks.

After I picked up Asuka and picked up breakfast, we pulled over at the parking lot to eat.

"Finally! I've been waiting three whole months for this trip!" Asuka exclaimed.

"What do want, a medal?" I asked sarcastically.

"I should. For someone like me that's like...three years!" she took a big bite out of her breakfast burrito.

"Why so anxious for the trip. So you can be alone with a certain somone." She narrowed her eys when she realized who i was talking about.

"This is not about Hwoarang! This is about us!"

"Um, yeah your hot and all but-"

"Not like that!" we both laughed. "I mean, we are going to spend this time doing stuff we're not supposed to do." she explained.

"yeah, that sounds fun until we get caught."

"Your so sure about that?" she challenged. i rolled my eyes playfully at her. I stuffed the last of my sausage Mcmuffin, licking the yolk off my fingers.

"Let's just get to school." I told her. The school was only a few blocks away from the MacDonalds.

"guess what Suka?" I said. She looked up at me in response. "My dad is letting me use his camera."

"Wow, really? Cool. I thought he never let you use it." I just shrugged.

"This is great. You can have Hwoarang to your self (Asuka: Shut up!), I get to take pictures of italy. This is gonna be the best trip ever."

All too fast a red mustang zoomed past them and cut in front of them. I slammed on the brakes and me and Asuka would have flew back if it weren't for the seatbelts.

"Damn it! My burrito" Asuka screeched, followed by a string of profanities in japanese.

I tuned her out as I locked gazes with my enemy.

Emily Rochefort.

Or "Lili" as her friends call her.

We haven't liked each other since the first day of Highschool.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the hallway and didn't realize my shoes were untied. Being a big idiot I tripped over them dropping my book. I quickly picked it up when:_

"_Excuse you?" I looked up and a girl with blonde hair was glaring at me. I don't know what she was expecting me to do._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her._

"_You pushed me!" she accused falsly. I rolled my eyes at her dramticness, and need to cause a scene._

"_you should get your facts straight before you accuse people." I told her. The girl then had nerve to push me. I fell on my rump, quite hard might I add._

"_Oops." she said. Ooh how I hated this prissy little !#$%_

_I shoved her back._

"_Sorry, happy!" I spat. Out of nowhere she grabbed my arms and twisted it making my back ache. Then I felt a full weight on my back my front colliding with the cold tile floor. I sharp pain coursed through me._

_When the weight was finally off my spine I stood back up (not as gracefully) and snapped my bones into place. Lili looked surprised at that. Well, since she's fighter too, I won't go easy on her._

_I ran to her grabbed her arm, then hit her face, then her stomach then elbowed her into a wall._

_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

_A second later she was back on her feet. She gave me a dirty look then flipped her hair._

"_This is a great place to fight. Don't you think?" I hadn't had a real battle in two years. I stretched quickly._

"_Get ready!" I warned. We both got into our battle stances._

End of flashback.

"Leo, don't do anything drastic. Calm down." I shook my head when Asuka's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I realized my knuckles hurting and let go of the wheel.

Finally the mustang pulled up into the school.

Only one person was going to ruin the trip.

* * *

"Hey guys." Me and Asuka looked up from what we were doing (She was reading a manga while I was doodling on a piece of paper) and saw Hwoarang and Steve standing before us.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"How's life?" Steve asked, sitting at his desk next to Asuka.

"Good, we ate McDonald's." I told them. "Asuka's treat."

"I lost a bet." Asuka explained to the guys.

"About what?" Hwoarang asked.

"Of what came first, Little Mermaid or Lion king." I told them.

"Asuka, you said Little Mermaid?" Steve asked.

"I said Lion King." Asuka said.

"Little Mermaid came first?" Hwoarang asked. Me and Asuka nodded.

"Seriously?" Steve asked.

"Look it up." Asuka teased.

DING! DING! DING!

The bell rang and all the students filed out of the room.

"you want me to hold your hand?" Hwoarang joked causing Asuka to turn ten shades of red.

"Um...Leo, tell everyone what your dad did." she said in a rush.

"oh, yeah!" we entered the cafeteria and went through the lunchline. "My dad is letting me use his camera for the trip." told him.

"Cool. Take good pictures. Alright?" Steve told me as we headed towards a table.

As soon as we put out trays down, Lili and her friends put theirs at our table.

We glared at each other.

"Do you mind moving?" Lili said smugly. "There's a seat right over there." she pointed towards a table next to the trashcan.

"Why should we move, we were here first." I told her.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked but, we were here first." she scoffed.

"Leo, it's alright, let's just sit over there." Steve told me trying to change my mind.

"but Leo was right, we were here first." Hwoarang countered.

"It's just a table, I don't know why we can't just sit over there." Asuka tried to persuade us. But right on time a chunky guy threw up in the can. it was brown and chunky too. It was so disgusting I can only say two things to summarize what I just saw.

"Hell. No."

"I don't want to sit there!" cried a little chinese girl with her hair in pigtails. Ling i think her name was.

We stood there for a long time until I just gave up. The princess would never except defeat even if her life depended on it. I sat at the furthest seat away from the revolting can.

Steve across from me and asuka sat next to me. I noticed Hwoarang taking longer to come over here. He saw that his seat was right next to the trash can and scooted his chair on top of Steve's.

"Dude, why are you sitting on my lap?" Steve complained.

"I don't want to sit there." Hwoarang said. Steve tried pushing him off, but Hwoarang was still there.

"Just pull the bloody chair at the end of the table."

"Nah, I know you like it. OOF!" Hwoarang fell out of his chair. "AHH! It touched me!" he scooted his chair in between me and Asuka. We (minus Hwoarang) just laughed.

**The next chapter I promise would be better. Review.**


	3. Heading to Italy Leo

**Heading to Italy **_**(Leo)**_

"Leo." I felt a firm shake on my shoulders. "Leo!" I recognized it as my dad's voice and woke up. "Get dressed, the bus will be here in about twenty minutes." I looked at my digital clock next to me.

8:42 am

The bus comes at 9:00. And today we were heading to the airport. I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I had five minutes to spare by the time. I was dressed in my green t-shirt that had a picture of a brown bull in front. Brown shorts and sneakers. My cellphone rang as soon as I touched it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Leo. Your ready right? We're pulling up at your street." she asked.

"Yeah. See you later." I hung up and grabbed my suitcase. I was about to head out the door when my dad stopped me.

"You almost for got the camera." he said handing it to me. I hung it around my neck. I once again tried to leave but once again my dad stopped me.

"Yeah?" I asked. He pulled me into a big hug.

"Take care of yourself, meine liebe Tochter." I hugged him back.

"I'll be fine dad. I promise."

* * *

The bus driver gave me a card that had a number written on it.

"You are to sit in alphabetical order by your first name, so we can keep track yada yada yada." he said boredly. He must have been saying it all morning.

I climbed into the bus. Seat five. I was heading towards there until I saw the familiar blonde looking at herself in the mirror. _She's so full of herself, _I thought. She _finally _looked up from her mirror at me.

"Rochefort." I said.

"Kliesen." We never addressed each other by our first name. I don't know why. But it just seems like an insult to say their name.

"Looks like I'm sitting next to you for the ride." I told her sitting down next to her.

"Yippe. Hooray." she mumbled blandly.

My phone rang again. I answered it.

"Hey, Leo." it was Asuka again. "What bus are you on?" I honestly didn't know what bus I was on. So I had to do something I really didn't want to do. I tapped Lili on the shoulders.

She tjurned to me annoyed since I interupted her conversation with the chinsese girl who was sitting across the aisle. "What bus is this?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? Do I look like a bus driver to you?" Tip: never ask Lili a question ever. Lili's friend (Who I remembered was Ling Xiaoyu) poked her head behind the blonde demon's.

"Bus 2." she answered.

"Thanks." I said, and put my phone back on my ear. "I'm on bus 2."

"Damn. I'm on the first bus with Hwoarang. I'll guess I'll see you on the plane."

"How's OPERATION BOY BAGGING going?" I asked her. I can imagine her roll her eyes.

"It's not like that!" she protested.

"Sure..." I decided on not bothering her today so I changed the subject. "I heard that one of the activity's is fighting. Want to try that out first to see what it's like. Maybe we can try some italian food there."

"Won't we have to walk the whole way?" Asuka complained on the other end. I laughed.

"No sweat. We're renting one." I told her.

"You have the money to rent a car?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah. I'm only borrowing it tomorrow and Sunday. As long as we keep it in mint condition." I informed her.

"Cool. Uh oh. My battery's dying, bye." I hung up. When I put my phone away I noticed Lili staring at me.

"What?" I asked her. She shook her head and went back to chatting with Ling. This girl was weird.

___________

I had an uneventful plane ride. I had to sit with Lili _and _Ling. The worst part was I sat in the middle. Man I wish I was sitting closer to Asuka.

"Kliesen." I turned my head unwillingly to Lili.

"What?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"You've heard that one of the activities their setting up is a battle arena, right?"

"Yes, me and Asuka are going there tomorrow." I told her.

"Well, I was thinking that this is the perfect oppurtunity to duel. Are you in, or are you too scared?" her eyes narrowed dangerously at me.

"Your on Rochefort." I challenged.

"Hmph." she flipped her hair and resumed talking to Ling like I wasn't there. I tuned them out with my headphones and Ipod.

* * *

"This will be your room." Mr. Chaolan told me opening my door. He left the room in a quick swift movement that usually girls go crazy over. I lugged my suitcase to the bed closest and tossed it on top.

The door reopened shortly after and Asuka came in holding her bags. She wore a hair estension that made her hair look like she had it in a half up half down style. She wore a hot pink t-shirt that said 'Don't be jealous' in white. She also wore jean capris and sneakers.

"Suka, don't you want to drop that off in your room first?" I asked. She grinned like a cheshire cat and tossed her bags at the other bed almost hitting me upside the head.

"This is my room." she said proudly laying on 'her' bed.

"How did you end up having this room if your first name starts with an 'A'?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes then closed them.

"You can do alot when your uncle's the teacher." I almost forgotten. Asuka was Mr. Chaolan's neice. I asked a couple of times about the link between them but she never liked talking about it.

The door then opened revealing Hwoarang and Steve. Hwoarang was wearing a black t-shirt with khaki pants, suspenders were hanging off the sides. He wore black boots with it. Steve wore a button up sky blue dress shirt with faded jeans and white sneakers.

"Knock. Knock." he said knocking each time he said it. The guys strided in the room. Hwoarang plopped next to me on the bed and Steve leaned against the wall by a window.

"Unpacked already?" Asuka asked them sitting back up.

"Yup." Hwoarang said.

"We were going to hit the sack and wanted to say good night." Steve added.

"Yeah, I'm beat too." Asuka said with yawn. Hwoarang smiled at her.

"I'll leave so you guys can sleep." Hwoarang stood up and stretched. "See you in the morning." The guys left the room closing the door behind them.

Me and Asuka helped each other put away our clothes. We brushed our teeth, showered and got dressed in pajamas. I wore a plain red hoodie and pajama pants with yellow polka dots.

Asuka wore a big yellow shirt with orange boxers.

"Tommorrow, we hit the arena." Asuka reminded me. I remembered Lili's offer.

"Lili wants me to duel her there." I told her.

"Leo. I thought this is about us." she whined.

"It still is, it's just one duel. That's it. Then, we can hook you up with Hwoarang." Asuka threw a pillow at my head knocking me down onto the bed. We both laughed and I threw the pillow back at her.

We had a mini pillow fight until we both crashed in our beds.

**I am begging for reviews. I need more hits. I know that it's boring right now but just hang in there for a moment, it will get better. Trust me.**


	4. Heading to italy Lili

**Heading To Italy (Lili)**

Why did we wake up early. Ling slept over at my house. We woke up around six. I was dressed in a black t-shirt with another t-shirt over it. It was green stripes. I also wore a black mini skirt with didn't stay up all night like the other times for two reasons.

1: We didn't want to miss the bus by sleeping in.

2: Even if we didn't have to wake up early, it wouldn't have been the same without Miharu.

I felt really bad she wasn't coming with us. Not that she was really excited to go (Actually she didn't even care for it) she wanted to take the oppurtunity just so we can do things together.

When it was FINALLY 9:00 the bus pulled up.

"Sebastion!" I called from outside. After a while Sebastion came out of the house carrying my bags. He loaded them up the bus in five minutes. He climbed out of the bus and caressed my cheek.

"Have a great time, Emilie." I smiled back up him and he turned back to his duties.

_I wished my father was able to say goodbye._

"Come on Lili, I got your card right here." she shouted waving a piece of paper in front of my face. She was wearing a white collared shirt with a blue skirt. I snatched it out of her hand annoyed. "Are you alright, you seem sad?"

"I'm fine." I read my card. Seat 4.

"I got seat 3." Ling said as we got on the bus, "We won't really be next to each other but we are across each other." I sat in my seat. While Ling was babbling about how italy was like I was doing my make up.

"Lili?" I ignored her. "Uh...Lili." Why was she trying to get my attention she knows that when I ignore her I don't want to listen. "Lili." she whispered loudly.

Before I could get a chance to look at Ling I noticed Leo standing in front of me.

"Rochefort." she greeted.

"Kliesen." I responded.

"Looks like I'm gonna be sitting next to you for the ride." she told me sitting down next to me.

"Yippee. Hooray." I said sarcastically. Leo's phone began to ring. She asnwered it. My head snapped to Ling's.

"Why didn't you say anything!" I spat.

"I was trying to tell you." she whispered. I felt a light tapping on my shoulders. I snapped my neck back to Leo's. (My hair must of got in Ling's mouth because she started gagging.)

"What bus is this?" leo asked, her phoned held to her chest.

"Do I look like a bus driver to you?" I spat at her. I was not in my best mood. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's bus 2." Ling told her.

"thanks." leo said and put the phone back on her ear. "I'm on bus two." My head turned slowly to the traitor. Her eyes widened at my burning ones.

"What?" she asked me.

"Why did you tell her!?" I asked her.

"I was just trying to be nice." she said.

When we finally got to the airport _I _had to lug my own suitcases. _all by myself! _You know how many trips that took. It took about six.

I once again had to sit next to my adrogynous nemesis. But Ling was sitting on the otherside.

"I got a car in Italy." i bragged to my best friend. "So we can go where ever we please without walking.

"Even at the battle arena!" Ling gasped. I nodded. I looked at Leo who was thinking hard on something.

"Kliesen." she slowly looked up at me.

"What?" she hissed behind clenched teeth.

"You've heard one of the activities their setting up is a battle arena, right?" she nodded.

"me and Asuka are going there tommorrow." she stated. Perfect!

"Well, I was thinking that this can be the perfect oppurtunity to duel each other. Are you in, or are you scared?" I asked. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. A strange glint was in her eyes.

"Your on Rochefort."

_______________

"AI-EE-YAH!!" Ling yawned loudly. We were finally in our room. Luckily Leo had the room next door. "I never want to ride that plane ever again. I thought I ditched it three years ago." I laughed.

I headed to wear I unpacked my clothes. Tommorrow I should pick out what I should wear for my fight tommorrow.

* * *

**Okay, some notes.**

**The whole Little Mermaid and Lion King thing in the second chapter is true. Believe it or not Little Mermaid came first. I thought it was Lion King. If you knew it was Little Mermaid then your smart.**

**I also want to clear up some relationships. Lili and Ling were both new students when they were twelve. That's how they became friends. It was before Lili's real personality came in. Miharu I added because she was originally Ling's best friend.**

**Leo and Asuka are best friends. Hwoarang and Asuka like each other. Which is why Hwoarang is always there. Steve is Hwoarang's best friend.**

**Okay? Okay! Okay.** **Okay...**


	5. Revenge Lili

"Ew, Kliesen's clothes are here." I opened the washer and put in my white dress in there. I tossed her ugly jacket and bandanna on the floor. I went to get sanitizer. That has been on her body.

"Ling! Wake up!" I called out. I looked in the mirror as I did my hair. I was dressed in a purple t-shirt that had a picture of a girl with golden locks in front. I wore a frilly purple sweater over it. I wore a matching purple skirt with it and white sneakers.

"I'm up already." Ling spat out grumpily trudging towards me. She wore a light blue shirt with a white sweater over it and jeans with white ballerina shoes. Her hair was in their trademark pig tails. "What's the rush anyway?"

"We were heading to the battle arena today, remember?" I reminded her. She scrunched up her nose.

"Right, your battle." I looked at her disappointed face.

"It won't take long." I told her. She rose an eyebrow.

"No draws?"

"Nope."

"No rematches?"

"No rematches."

"Even if you lose."

"I won't lose-"

"Lili..."

"No rematches even if I lose."

"Promise." she held out a tiny pinkie up to me. I hesitated. Then I wrapped mine's around hers.

"Promise."

_________

"Wow, it's so crowded." Ling shouted over the noise. The battle arena took place outside and a whole bunch of people were surrounding it. It was merely a cage without the railings...or metal...or well, it wasn't a cage. It was just a chalk square zone.

"The sign up sheet is over there." I told her. I grabbed her hand and we shoved through strings of people. When we finally got to the front I bumped into a familiar blond. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." I said smugly. Leo looked at me then continued to write her name in the spot that said:

______________ vs. ______________

she was going to write her name in the first spot until someone else bumped to her and she dropped the pen. Butterfingers. Knowing she was going to take forever to sign, I took the pen and signed first. We were the twelfth people to go. When I was done I put the pen in her waiting hand.

"Good luck. Your going to need it." I warned her and took Ling to find our seat. Ling's phone began to ring. "Who is it?" I asked her. She looked at her cell phone (with numerous stickers of pandas on it of course).

"It's a text from Miharu. She wishes us a good time." she informed me.

"Aw..." I cooed. Miharu was always a sweetie.

"Lili!" I looked for the source of the voice and saw a girl with red long hair ran towards me. Followed by a girl with brown hair and her boyfriend. I recognized them from our class but I couldn't put my finger on their names. "Did you sign up?" they asked.

"Um, yeah in fact I did." I answered.

"Are you fighting Leo Kliesen?" the other girl asked me. We were known as enemies all over the school. People even bet on us. Who would win and stuff like that.

"Yes, I am." The girls looked delighted at the fact.

"We hope you win. We're cheering for you." she told me proudly.

"Yeah, we hope you kick that disgrace for women kind into next week!" the other girl said.

"Your just hot." the guy said. He was then elbowed by his girlfriend.

"Good luck!" the group left to find their seats. I relaxed while the battles began.

"That's not why you hate Leo is it?" Ling asked. I looked at her questioningly.

"Huh?"

"You don't hate her because she's androgynous, is it?" I shook my head.

"No. I told you what happened." I reminded her. Ling looked at me for a while then faced the arena

10 minutes later...

"Next, we have...Emilie Rochefort vs Leo Klieson!" The crowd roared at the names. They knew they weren't going to forget it. I climbed up onto the arena and stood on the far corner. I laughed at Leo's confident face.

"You surely don't believe you can beat me?" I taunted. She held her hands together and murmured, "Just relax, you can do it." We both got into our stances.

"Round 1, Fight!" the announcer said.

Leo ran way too fast and punched me in the stomach with great force. I landed on her back, but kicked myself back to my feet. I jumped up and twisted in the air and next thing you knew Leo laid crumpled at my feet. I kicked her still on the ground and she let out a pained cry. I gave her a chance to get up and she pulled herself to her feet. She charged for me. I kicked up using both of my feet and she fell back on the ground.

"Lili, wins!" screams pierced through my ears. A couple of boos from Leo's friends but they didn't count. The referee helped Leo back on her feet.

"Round 2, Fight!" I hit her upwards and she spun in the air. She landed on her feet and tried to punch me but I ducked. I kicked her in the chin and she landed on her rump. She rolled and did a cartwheel in the air. When I thought I almost had her she sidestepped and stomped on my foot. She finished with a blow to my stomach and I fell on my back.

"Leo, wins!" I roar was heard from the crowd, except for the boos from my supporters. I was helped to my feet by a referee and I promised myself a win.

"Final Round, Fight!" It was even between the both of us. But it wasn't enough. I had a secret weapon up my sleeve. While Leo was charging towards me for the final blow I grabbed both of her hands and kicked her twice in the face. She crashed onto the floor with a moan.

"Lili wins!" Everyone cheered for me. Leo rolled onto her front and got on her knees.

"How could I lose!?" she cried. I laughed at her misery and left the arena.

* * *

"You were great!" Ling praised.

"I know." I remembered my dress was getting washed. I went to where my clothes were getting washed and stopped the machine. I took out Leo's...jacket? Did she take my dress? I took out more of her clothes, (including her underwear, which was quite frankly gross) and found my dress that was now pink.

"AHH!!" I screamed. Pretty soon all the girls came into the wash room.

"Lili, what happened?" Ling asked. She gasped when she saw the dress in my hand.

"What the hell is going on?" I turned to the source of the voice and pointed an accusing finger.

"YOU!?" I hissed. She flinched. "HOW DARE YOU DYE MY DRESS PINK!"

"I didn't do anything!" she yelled holding her hands up. I held the dress in front of her face.

"You call this nothing! Because of your bandanna and jacket and..." I picked up her red underwear. "THIS I LOOK LIKE A SLEEPING BEAUTY!!" She snatched her panties out of my hand.

"Dude, don't be waving around my delicates!" she whispered shoving it in her pocket. I had nothing left to say to her.

"You will pay, Kliesen. You will rue this day!" I stormed out of there holding my poor gown to my chest. Ling followed me.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

BEEP! BEEP! Me and Ling exchanged a look. Out the window the guys were in a yellow car. I noticed Asuka and Leo leave the building. Hwoarang and Steve were in the car.

"Get out of my car!" I can faintly hear Leo say laughing. Her car? Where did she get a car? Just then a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"Ling, we're going for a drive." I said.

"Cool, where are we going?"

* * *

"Lili?"

"Shhh! There about to come out."

"Do you think this was the best way to get revenge on her, I mean, this is a little much don't you think?"

"SHHH!!"

The four left the restaurant together. Then, the music began...

"MY CAR!!" Leo screamed. She ran to the now pink car. "NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN NOT BE MY CAR!!"

"Um yeah, it is." Steve said.

"NO!! MY CAR!!"

"This is technically not your car, it's a rental."

"Your not helping, Steve!!" she then noticed the french flag taped onto the car. Waving proudly. She snatched it, and I knew she figured out who was the mastermind.

"ROCHEFORT!!" she shrieked. She punched the side of the car. "OUCH!!" she cried holding her fist to her mouth. She began hopping up and down like and idiot. "OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" I laughed at her agony. "Dummes reiches, hochnäsig, gehässig, zimperlich Idiot!"

"Come on Ling. let's have some pizza."

* * *

"That was good. Thanks for also taking me shopping." Ling said, skipping with bags in her hand. I adjusted the sunglasses I just bought.

Ling then stopped. I looked at her.

"Ling, why'd y-" I dropped my bags. In front of the hotel was a broken bed with all my suitcases, clothes, and my other belongings. Taped to the side of my bed was a German flag.

"KLIESEEEEEEEEEN!!" everyone around me covered their ears.

"You rang, Madam Rochefort?" I looked around me looking for a certain german. I finally looked above me. She was in my room looking out my window where she threw my stuff.

"How dare you!?" I asked. "This is the hotel's bed. Your going to have to pay for it!"

"like how your going to pay for Rome Car dealer's car?" she asked smugly. I glared at her.

"UGHHH!! You stupid episene hermaphrodite!!" I stomped up to my room where Leo, Hwoarang, and Steve (who apparently helped her) ran past me. "Vous améliorez la course vous, garçon manqué, viril, laid, cosse de psuedo !"

* * *

Next chappie. REVIEW...please...i'm begging...


	6. Revenge Leo

"Why would you wash yesterday's clothes now?" Asuka asked me as I put my jacket and bandanna in the washer.

"I've worn this jacket for a week without washing. It needs to be." I said sheepishly.

"Your underwear too?"

"Shhh, don't say that so loud. And no, if I was washing my jacket why not my other clothes."

"Your so weird."

"You said it like you aren't."

After I set the washer I got dressed in a green shirt with jeans and brown sneakers. I was fighting, must dress as plainly as I could. Asuka got dressed in a pink and yellow striped t-shirt with a denim skirt and sandals. She put on a ponytail estention.

"Is there a particular reason why you have a supply of estentions. You were the one who said they were pointless." I pointed out. She laughed nervously.

"Silly, just trying something new." she giggled. Yeah...uh-huh.

* * *

"There's the sign up sheet." I pointed out to my friends.

"I see the guys. We'll save you seat, alright?" Asuka told me as she left. After waiting a while for the people in front of me to sign up it was finally my turn. Getting ready to sign I nearly fell over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," it was Lili, "I didn't see you there." My ass. I once again tried to sign the sheet, but someone bumped into me, again. Lili took the pen and signed her name.

_Emilie Rochefort _vs. _______________

I was a little intimidated by her elegant penmanship. She handed the pen to me.

"Good luck, your going to need it." she clicked her tongue and left, getting her hair in my mouth. After I pulled some strands out I signed my name.

_Emilie Rochefort _vs. _Leo Kliesen_

Lili's handwriting made mine look like a kingergartner wrote it. But I ignored it and headed towards where everyone else was.

Hwoarang was wearing a brown t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Steve was wearing a blue collared shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"What took you so long?" Asuka asked me when I sat down.

"Long line." I said. "Lili and I are twelfth."

"Go get her. Your going to clean up that prep." Hwoarang said. He pulled out a bag of chips. "You want some?" he offered.

"Hey, Leo. You don't hate Lili because she's rich right? Because that's sort of p-" I cut Asuka off before she can ramble on.

"No. I'm not predjudice. She jumps the gun too much. Always picking fights."

10 minutes later...

"Next, we have...Emilie Rochefort vs Leo Klieson!" The crowd roared at the names. They knew they weren't going to forget it. I climbed up onto the arena and stood on the far corner.

"You surely don't believe you can beat me?" Lili taunted, raising an eyebrow. I prayed. "Just relax, you can do it."

"Round 1, Fight!" the announcer said.

I charged at her throwing her off balance. She landed on her back, but kicked herself back. I don't what happened next but everything went black for a split second. I stood up fast and tried to attack again. She kicked up using both of her feet and I fell back diwn.

"Lili, wins!" screams pierced through my ears. Except a couple of boos from my referee helped me back on my feet.

"Round 2, Fight!" She hit me upwards and I spun in the air. The fight went from there until I punched Lili hard in her stomach. She cried out in pain.

"Leo, wins!" A roar was heard from the crowd, except for the boos from Lili's supporters. She was helped to her feet by a referee.

"Final Round, Fight!" It was even between the both of sleeve. She grabbed both of my hands and kicked me twice in the face. I crashed sickeningly on the ground.

"Lili wins!" Everyone cheered.

"How could I lose!?" Lili laughed at me before she was swept away by the crowd.

"It's alright, Leo. You almost had her." Asuka said trying to cheer me up.

* * *

"Hey, why not we go out to eat, I'm buying." Steve suggested.

"I'm driving." I told them. Suddenly I heard a loud scream

"AHHH!!!"

"What the !#$?" Hwoarang asked. I handed him the keys.

"Wait by my car." I told him. I followed the scream to the wash room.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, particually no one.

"YOU!!" I saw a fuming Lili pointing at me holding a dress. "HOW DARE YOU DYE MY DRESS PINK!!"

"I didn't do anything." I told her honestly. She rolled her eyes. She held up a pink dress in front of my face.

"You call this nothing!? Because of your jacket, bandanna and..." she held up my red draws. "THIS, I LOOK LIKE SLEEPING BEAUTY!!" I felt my face heat up as I snatched my underwear out of her hand.

"Dude don't be waving my delicates around." I shoved it down my pockets, the blood rushing to my face.

"You will pay for this, Kliesen! You will rue this day!" she stormed out of the room fuming. I rolled my eys and left also. Asuka was waiting in the lobby.

"What happened? I heard Lili yelling."

"Nothing. just being a drama queen. Come on, Let's go, the guys are waiting. You don't want to keep Hwoie waiting." I cooed.

"Your never going to let me live this down, are you?" Asuka asked me. I shook my head. When I got outside Hwoarang was honking the horn.

"get out of my car!" I lectured laughing. Hwoarang climbed out of the driver seat and into the back.

"You sit in the back." I told Asuka as we headed towards the car.

"Why can't I ride shotgun?" I gave Asuka a look and she glared at me. "Fine." She climbed in the backseat. I got in the driver's seat.

"Are we getting some grub or not?" Steve asked me.

"Antica Pesa here we come." I said as I started the car.

* * *

"That was the best I've ever eaten. I'm stuffed." Hwoarang sighed as he rubbed his stomach in delight. We were heading out of the restaraunt.

"Blimy." Steve said in shock. That's when I saw it. My RENTED car was PINK.

"MY CAR!!" I screamed. I ran to the mess. "NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN NO BE MY CAR!!" I cried.

"Um, yeah it is." Steve said.

"NO!! MY CAR!!"

"This is technically not your car, it's a rental." I snapped at Steve.

"Your not helping Steve!" I was not in the mood for his corrections. I noticed taped to the side of 'the renatal' car a french flag. One person came to mind.

"ROCHEFORT!!" I punched the side of the car, only to hear my knuckles crack. "OUCH!" It turned a bloody red color. I held it to my face hopping up and down. "OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! Dummes reiches, hochnäsig, gehässig, zimperlich Idiot!" I swore.

_____

"Hey look, it's Barbie and her friends." teased a guy when he saw us in the car. Everyone began to laugh. _Don't get mad Leo, just park the car. _I parked nearby and got out the car.

"How are you going to get her back?" Hwoarang asked.

"She's not." Asuka corrected. "Because she's not going to let Lili ruin this trip. Right, Leo?" she warned.

"Yeah, sure." Mr. Chaolan came out of the hotel heading towards our direction.

"Asuka I need...you...to..." He trailed off when he saw the car. He looked at me. "Ms. Kliesen is this your car?" he asked. I nodded sullenly. "Um, wow, it's...pretty...anyways, Asuka I need you to help me with something in my room." he turned on heel and strutted back in the building.

"I'll be right back. Leo, stay out of trouble." she warned.

"Uh-huh." Asuka followed her Uncle into the building.

"We're getting revenge on her?" Hwoarang asked. I nodded a grin pull on my lips.

* * *

CRASH!!!

"Nice job guys." I said giving them a thumbs up. Steve and Hwoarang tossed Lili's bed out the window. A bunch of people formed around it wondering what was going on. The guys continued to toss her make-up, clothes, etc.

When they were done I taped my country's flag on the side of her bed.

"Where'd you get the flag?" Steve asked from upstairs.

"In my pocket." I answered.

"You keep that around with you?"

"Recently."

"...okay..."

"Lili alert!" Hwoarang called out. I rushed into the building, almost knocking over a group of girls. I climbed up the stairs as fast as my feet could go.

"KLIESEEEEEN!!!" Lili droned. I could hear her all the way inside. People nearby covered their ears. I turned to Lili's room where Hwoarang and Steve were ducking. I looked out the window to the angry princess.

"You rang, Ms. Rochefort?" I asked, imitating a butler. She glared up at me.

"how dare you!" she screamed pointing another accusing finger at me. "this is the hotel's bed. your going to have to pay for it!"

"like how your going to pay for Rome Car Dealer's car?" i asked with a smug smile. She screamed like any spoiled rich girl would do. She ran into the building coming to rip my limbs.

"Run!" I instructed the guys. They followed me out of the room. We ran down the stairs, barely passing Lili.

"Vous améliorez la course vous, garçon manqué, viril, laid, cosse de psuedo !" she swore in french after us.

When we made it down to the lobby, we collasped from laughter.

"Ahem." I seized my laughter and looked up at Asuka, glaring down at me.

"Uh, oh, um, I can exp-"

"You threw Lili's stuff out the window...that's...awesome!" I stood up in shock. "When I heard the crash i was like 'oh no' then I looked out the window and she was like 'ah' and you were like 'ha ha' and she was like 'your dead' and your like 'run' and...and..." she busted up laughing.

Me, Hwoarang, and Steve exchanged a look and joined her.

* * *

**Don't forget to press the little button on the bottom. V**


	7. Promise Leo

Thunk!

I opened my eyes groggily and I was face to face with a pink pillow.

"Morning, Sunshine. The earth says hello." Asuka sang. I threw the pillow back at her.

"What time is it?" I asked her trying to look for a clock.

"It's twelve thirty." she answered. Damn, I slept in late. I climbed out of bed and yawned. I showered and got dressed in a black shirt with gray boxes down the sides with jeans and black boots.

It was unusually hot in Italy today so I wore a headband. Asuka was already dressed when I got back in the room. She was wearing a red t-shirt with jean shorts. She wore red hi-tops with them.

"Now I know why your wearing estentions." I said, crossing my arms and grinning. She turned away from the mirror with a ponytail estention in her hand.

"What?" she asked me.

"Your trying to look good for Hwoie." she stomped her foot.

"I am not!"

"You haven't worn estentions till recently." She rolled her eyes, but I knew I was correct. She then snapped her fingers.

"I almost forgot, Lili came here around eight. She wanted to talk to you." I was taken aback at this. Lili never wanted to talk to me. "She's outside." I figured that Asuka was trying to get me to see what she wanted.

I left the room and headed down the stairs. When I ran into a bunch of girls.

"Where are you going Barbie? For a drive?" they giggled. I grimaced.

"Don't listen to them, lass." I hadn't realized that Steve was behind me. He was wearing tan shirt with black jeans and brown boots.

"Dude, don't sneak up on me like that." Steve continued like I hadn't spoken.

"This will blow over eventually." I then noticed Hwoarang coming towards us with a stupid grin on his face. He wore a navy blue shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"So, where are we going, Barbie, a pool party?" he asked.

"Not you too." I felt like sinking into a hole.

"Hey, I'm just messing with you. Seriously where are you headed?"

"Lili wants to see me she's outs-"

"There you are Kliesen." I heard Lili say as she entered the hotel.

"She _was _outside." Hwoarang moved aside so I can get by.

"What do you want, Rochefort?" I asked her. She hesitated as she glanced behind me. I looked behind me and the guys acted like they were talking. I ignored them and faced the french.

"Okay, I think we both know you want a rematch from yesterday's match. So I'm willing to except your challenge." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Actually, I don't want a rematch. I made plans with my friends to see an italian movie." She clenched her jaw.

"Your actually refusing a fight. Or are you afraid I might beat you again?" she challenged. I bit my tongue. I didn't want to blow off my friends to play around with my nemesis. I shook my head slowly.

"You won fair and square." was all I said. I turned on my heel. And headed up the stairs where the guys were listening in.

"I will ask you one more time. Do you want a rematch. You will not get this oppurtunity again." I didn't face her. Hwoarang and Steve looked at me waiting for my answers. I can tell from their face they wanted me to say no.

I kept on walking...

"Fine! Whatever!" Lili fumed. I heard the guys follow me.

"You did a good thing Leo." Steve said a hand on my shoulder. And I just smiled.

The last thing I want to do on this trip is devastate Asuka. She was my best friend.

* * *

"I didn't understand a word they said, but that was great." Steve was still babbling about how great the movie was.

"Isn't that crazy or what?" Asuka said next to me. At first I thought she was talking about the movie, but then from the corner of my eye I noticed her holding a magazine.

"What's crazy?" Hwoarang asked reaching for the magazine. "How can you read this shit, it's written in italian." he said.

"I got someone to transfer it for me. There's this mob boss, Michele Buonarroti that kills teenagers. He escaped from prison."

"That sounds dangerous." Steve commented.

We pulled up at a red light. While my friends were babbling about the movie I only saw the girl driving a yellow sports car next to us.

Lili grinned and revved the engine. Wanting to race. I looked straight ahead.

rRRRGhhh!! I tried to resist the urge to look at her. She revved the engine once more and moved up a little. I looked at her and she was smirking at me. She moved up more.

I tightened my grip on the wheel and looked at the traffic light. _I'm sorry, Asuka. Your going to hate me after this._

The light turned green and we sped off.

"Leo! What the hell?!" Hwoarang swore.

"SLOW DOWN!" Asuka cried. I tried my best to ignore them as I was racing my enemy.

I stomped on the gas pedal harder and sped past the rich girls car. We past the hotel.

"LEO!!"

I turned a sharp corner. Through my rear view mirror I can see Lili's face twisted in serious concentration while Ling sat next to her crying. That tugged on my heart strings, and I wanted to stop. But I couldn't let Lili win...again.

We went under a bridge. When we came out she was gone. I looked around for the hard to miss shiny sports car. I thought I had the lead until her car cut in front of me making me swerve. I was able to get my car back in gear I followed the car.

"LEO!! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!!?" Asuka screamed in my ear. I clenched my teeth so I wouldn't scream at her.

A big hummer who hadn't seen came swerving our direction. I made a sharp steer, barely missing the big monster.

"WHAT THE !#$?!"

We bumped and steered and swerved towards the highway that led to the rural area. I dodged cars, barely missing them.

"Hey you crazy drivers!" yelled a man out the window.

"Wann werden Sie aufgeben?" I murmured to myself. **(Translation: Your not going to give up are you?)**

I pulled up next to her, and we were neck and neck. Asuka noticed the person in the car.

"Leo! You promised me!" she started going off at me in japanese. "Your going to get us killed just because of some girl." Another set of japanese curses. "Pull over right now!" she commanded.

Lili sped past me.

"LEO!! PULL OVER!!" Asuka screamed.

"NO!!" I shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO? THIS IS ABOUT LIFE OR DEATH!! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!!!"

"DON'T DISTRACT ME!!" I yelled.

"'DON'T DISTRACT ME'? MY ASS!! THAT IS BULL,LEO!! PULL OVER!!"

"We're going to die because of you!" Steve added.

"This is nuts!" Hwoarang laughed with bitter humor.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH NOW?!" Asuka screamed.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I shrieked trying to blink back angry tears that dared to pour.

I cut Lili at a corner.

"Leo, you can't go through with this!" Steve told me. My jaw tightened.

Lili tried ramming into the side of the car.

"AH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"NGH!"

"EAHHH!"

I got back on the road which crossed over some large trench. Lili tried to ram into me again but this time she succeeded. We were thrown back in our seats.

"We're all going to die!"

"Steve your not helping!" Asuka spat.

We contined the bumping.

But then...

Me and Lili's car got hit by a truck. We swerved onto the dirt part off the road and I saw Lili tumble out of the car and fall over the edge.

I stomped on the brakes afraid i was going to hit her car in front of me and my seatbelt broke. I ended up stumbling after her.

"Leo!" I heard Asuka cry out. I continue to stumble and fell off the edge after Lili. I grabbed the nearest thing.

I hadn't even realized I shut my eyes until I saw Lili's legs. I was holding onto it while Lili held onto the ledge, trying to pull up.

"Lili!" I heard Ling call out. I saw her little head peak over the edge along with my friends.

"Leo!" my friends called. Lili used one of her hands to grab onto Ling's but they were still out of reach. Ling tried to reach foward.

I heard a rumble.

And a crack...

Next thing that happened was the crumbs that Lili was holding onto broke and we fell in the abyss.

The only thing I could hear clearly was my heartbeat.

Everything else sounded far away. Our names being called, me and Lili's screams.

_I'll see you soon, mom._

_________________

**Ooh, A cliffie. Next is in Lili's point of view. Yay. Didn't I promise you it will get better. This is only the beginning. Review and tell me what you thought. I love reviews like how a fat boy likes cake.**


	8. Promise Lili

I was debating all morning. Itching for another fight. But not with the other students. They did satisfy my needs. They weren't strong enough to stand against me. I got up at ten in the morning and dressed in a fiery orange dress with matching heels.

Ling shortly entered the room wearing a lime green t-shirt with shorts and matching sandals. Her hair was left down.

"I'm fighting Leo again." I told her. She turned to me sharply.

"Why? You promised!"

"Ling, you know I can't let her walk around without another shot. I need another fight." She bit her lip.

"Fine, but you have to take me shopping again." she told me. I smiled at her. That much I can handle.

I made my way to her room and knocked on the door. Asuka opened the door and look surprised to see me.

"What are you doing her?" she asked me in warning tones.

"I came to see Leo." I told her walking into their room.

I was surprised to see the german still asleep. She was facing me with her hand and leg hanging halfway off the bed. The covers barely concealing her t-shirt and boxers.

"Well, as you can see she is still sleeping. She was up late." Asuka told me. I nodded. "How'd you sleep?" she asked politely. I grimaced.

"I had to share a bed with Ling. She's a kicker." I rubbed my bottom for emphasis.

"Bummer." she said.

"Well then, when she wakes up tell her i will be outside." I said. I headed out the door.

____

It was already twelve and she still didn't come.

"Lili, eat some pizza, it's good." Ling told me, her mouth full. I looked at her in disgust.

"I already ate way too much last night. I'm watching my figure." Ling rolled her eyes.

"okay." ling put down a magazine she had in her hand. "Have you heard of a Michele Buorarroti?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Should I?" I asked her, doing my makeup.

"he's some type of adolescent murderer. He escaped from prison not too long ago."

"Yeah, that's nice. Does this red lipstick match my dress?" she sighed. My phone began to ring and it was Miharu.

"Hi, Lili." she said on the other line. "How's Italy?" she asked.

"It's fantabulous. How's China?"

"There's no place like home. I'm glad your having a good time. meet any cute guys."

"not yet." I pouted. She giggled on the other line.

"You'll get there." Just then a guy on a skateboard stopped in front of me.

"Hey, aren't you looking for Leo?" he asked. I nodded, creeped out on how he knew my business. "She's in the lobby." he said, and rolled away.

"I'll talk to you later Mimi." I handed the phone to Ling and walked inside the hotel. it was true. She was inside flirting with some guys.

"There you are Kliesen." I stated walking towards her. She muttered something to them and walked towards me.

"What do you want, Rochefort?" she asked. I took notice of her friends listening to our conversation. Leo looked behind her and they acted like they were talking to each other. She faced me again. I decided that it was probably a sign to continue.

"Okay, I think we both know you want a rematch from yesterday's match. So I'm willing to except your challenge." she blinked at me.

"Actually, I don't want a rematch. I made plans with my friends to see an italian movie." She did not just refuse an offer.

"Your actually refusing a fight. Or are you afraid I might beat you again?" Leo seemed to hesitate and shook her head.

"You won fair and square." she stated coldly. then she walked away.

"I will ask you one more time. Do you want a rematch. You will not get this oppurtunity again." She stopped at the steps where the guys she was previously talking to stood.

There was a private and silent three way understanding.

She continued walking up the steps.

"Fine whatever!" I spat.

__________________

"Oh my gosh Lili! look at these bracelets. Aren't they kawaii?" Ling asked me. We were going shopping like I promised her, but my heart wasn't fully set on it.

"Why did she refuse my offer?" I whispered. Ling looked up at me sympathetically.

"She excepted defeat." she twirled a strand of her hair nervously. "maybe, this is it. The fighting can stop. You can make a truce." she said hopefully, her eyes sparkling now.

"Ling, you know that's not going to happen." her face fell. We paid for our items and were now driving back to the hotel.

Ling didn't say a word during the entire car drive. I held her hand.

"Don't frown, Ling. You know I hate it when your sad." she looked at me sadly. We pulled up at a red light. When I noticed the pink car I locked gazes with my rival.

_This could be interesting_

I revved my engine. Leo looked torn but turned her gaze at the road ahead of her.

_She is not getting away that easily._

I did it two more times trying to get her attention.

"Lili..." Ling stuttered. I ignored her. I drove up a little. This got her attention. I smiled at her and drove up more. I finally notice a dangerous glint in her eyes as she tightened the wheel.

"Ready..." I murmured.

"Lili...please..." Ling's voice began to shake.

"get set..." I set my focus on the road. The light turned green. "GO!" We both took off.

leo took the lead first. but not for long. The glowing hotel shimmered behind us. I glared at Leo's mirror, where she was looking at us from. Ling began to whimper.

"Lili! please! Don't!" she cried.

We drove under a tunnel, where it was pitch black. Ling screamed. I turned through a shortcut so I can surprise the pink car. When we finally made it out of the tunnel I jumped in front of her.

The idiot swerved upon seeing my appearence.

"Lili! You have to stop! I'm scared!"

I turned almost causing a big hummer to swerve as well. We drove all the way to the country side.

"hey, you crazy drivers!" yelled a man.

From the corner of my eye I saw the pink car pull up next to us. I pressed harder on the gas speeding past them. When I thought i had them, they cut me at a corner.

"Damn!" I swore. I had a plan up my sleeve. I drove near them trying to ram them. I missed though. But she ended up on the dirt. When she got back on the road I rammed into her.

"LILI!!" Ling screamed. When i thought i had her a large truck hit me and leo's car. My seatbelt broke and I rolled out of the car and off the edge.

"LILI!" Ling cried again. I grabbbed onto the ledge. Leo's car swerved to a stop and Leo fell out of the car.

"GAH!" she shrieked, tumbling towards me.

"Leo!" her friends got out of the car running my way. Leo fell off the edge and grabbed a hold of my legs. her weight made me almost slip.

"Lili, grab my hand!" Ling cried, tears poured down her face. Asuka's face was soaked with tears. Steve was horror struck and Hwoarang was twisted with shock a worry.

I tried to reach for Ling's hand, but she was too far. Then I felt the ground I was holding crumble under my hand.

It was too late, I fell following Leo. The last thing I saw before i shut my eyes was Ling's hand pulling back.

___________________

**Well, damn that was depressing.**


	9. Lost Lili

**(Third person)**

Police officers, firefighters, and medics were surrounding the cliff where the two drivers fell in. Ling was bawling on the phone with Miharu telling her what had happened.

Asuka was praying for not only Leo but Lili as well.

Hwoarang was pacing back and forth anxiously. Steve was talking to the only police officer who knew english. They just sent some fire fighters down to search for their bodies (wich made the girls hysterical).

The firefighters climbed back up with a police officer with them.

"Loro non giù là." the firefighter told the cop walking towards him.

"Ma abbiamo trovato le loro orme. Apparentemente il loro ricerca del sostegno di senso." the other cop said. Steve looked at the officer he was previously talking to for an explanation.

"They couldn't find their bodies. But they found their footprints. Their probably looking for a way back up." Asuka overheard this and rushed over.

"So you mean that their alright?" she breathed.

"I wouldn't say they were alright. But their alive." Ling held onto Asuka's hand. We're going to send a search team can we get a description of the girls?" Asuka cleared the lump in her throat.

"Emilie Rochefort. E-M-I-L-I-E R-O-C-H-E-F-O-R-T?" Asuka looked at Ling to make sure she spelled her name correctly. Ling nodded. "She has long blonde hair, light skin because she's french, she was wearing a orange dress. She's about 5'4." The cop wrote down the information.

"And the other woman?"

"Leo Kliesen. L-E-O K-L-I-E-S-E-N. She has short and shaggy blonde hair like a guys. She has light skin too because she's german. She was wearing a black shirt and jeans. She's little shorter then, Lili." The officer nodded.

"We'll contact you as soon as we find them." he tipped his hat and barked orders in italian. Asuka prayed again.

"Where could they have gone?"

**20 minutes earliar...**

**Lili's point of view.**

We continued falling and I couldn't see Ling anymore. i shut my eyes waiting for my tragic death until I felt Leo grab my arms. My eyes shot wide open and I looked up. Leo caught herself on a hanging rock and saved me from plummeting the rest of the way down.

Which I now realize was only a few feet below. I let go of Leo's hand and landed on the ground. Oh how I love land. I moved aside so Leo can land too. I looked around my surroundings. There was a road but no cars.

"We're going to have to find our way back." Leo stated. I glared at her intensely. Putting all the hate into it.

"How can you be so calm!?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you expect me to do? Panick?" she asked like it was dumbest thing she ever heard of.

"You should be! We fell down a cliff, we're in the middle of nowhere all because of you." Leo scoffed.

"My fault?!" she asked. "Your the one who wanted to race!"

"But if you had accepted my offer in the first place then we wouldn't be in this mess." I pointed out.

"What!? That didn't even make any sense!" she spat.

"I gave you a chance to take the offer of a rematch, but you said no. So I had to do a car race!"

"Do you hear how you sound right now? You sound like a rematch obsessed retard." I scoffed back at her.

"Rien pourquoi can' ; t vous acceptez juste un défi ?" I said.

"Don't speak french in front of me?" Leo commanded. I rose an eyebrow at her. i knew she didn't just tell me what to do. She sighed deeply, trying to keep her anger in check. "You want to get out of here, or not?" she asked sternly.

I nodded silently. She shrugged.

"Alright, then we are going to have to walk the way?" She turned left and walked. I followed her. Maybe she knew where we were going.

**1 hour later...**

Maybe not...

"Kliesen-"

"Just leave it to me." I shut my mouth. She stopped and looked around. She noticed too. "We just passed that rock." I told her. She spinned around to face me.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"It looks like Brad Pitt." I pointed out. How can you miss a rock that looked like the hottest celebrity. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then we just go the other way." she said turning right.

**Another hour later...**

I looked at my watch. It said it was half past midnight. I stopped and realized that we once again passed Brad Pitt. (the rock, not the person. i wish.)

"Kliesen? You know where the hotel is right?" I asked her. She was quiet. Not a good sign. "I knew I should have asked my daddy for a helicopter." Leo again spun on her heel to face me.

Deja vu...

"Don't worry your little head." She winked and continued leading us to nowhere.

**3 hours later...**

I remembered something.

"Wait! I have my cell phone!" Leo glared at me.

"You _forgot_ you had a cell phone." I ignored her. But my hope vanished.

No bars.

"Forget the cell phone idea, we can't get a reception." Leo kicked the dirt. "I thought you knew where we were headed."

"I thought I did." she said sheepishly rubbing her neck.

" 'I thought I did' " I mimicked her. She narrowed her eyes. I sat down on the dirt. I usually wouldn't sit on filfth but I really didn't care because my feet were killing me. Leo continued to stare at me. She then headed towards the woods.

"Wait, don't leave me here!" I cried.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I have to take a piss."

"Your going to leave me alone so you can pee." I asked.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Forget it. My feet hurt." I said this taking off my heel, massaging my foot.

"You want me to pee here?" I shuddered at the image she put in my head.

"Go. Hurry up!" I said waving her off. She ran to the trees out of sight. I focused on my feet which showed ugly blisters. Not pretty.

While I was worried about that a car pulled up next to me. I looked up and saw a handsome man in his late twenties looking down at me from his car window.

"You look like you can use a ride." He had a heavy italian accent. He smiled showing perfect white teeth. I swooned.

"Um actually yes we do." I told him, flipping my hair.

"Hop in." he tossed his head back showing me the backseat. I was about to climb in, but I remember Leo. As much as I hated the gender bender, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life for leaving her.

"Can you hold on a minute. I need to get my friend." he waved which was a go ahead gesture. I grabbed my shoes and headed towards the woods. When was about to enter I almost ran into her.

"I told you to stay." she spat.

"As much as I want to see you lubercating on tree roots, I came to tell you some good news. That man over there wants to give us a ride." Leo peaked her head around me to look at the kind man. She shook her head.

"We are not getting into a stranger's car." She stated. I stomped my foot.

"What! Your going to actually refuse! Do you have issues with offers. Or what?"

"We don't know that man. For all we know he can be a rapist." I looked behind me. He was waiting patiently behind the car. When he caught my eye he winked. Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Please Leo. We both don't know where the hotel is." She crossed her arms, not buying it. I grinded my teeth together. "Look, we'll just go in, borrow his phone, call Mr. Chaolan, tell him where we are, and he can come pick us up."

Finally she sighed.

"Fine." Leo said. "As soon as we get in I'm calling Mr. Chaolan." I twirled and trotted to the car. I climbed into the backseat. Leo followed. The man headed towards his house.

"So what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Emilie. But you may call me Lili."

"Lili." My name sounded sexy on his tongue. "Un bello fiore."

"I don't know what you just said, but it sounded beautiful." I sighed.

"And what is the other Donna's name?" he asked Leo.

"Meinyard." she lied. I looked at her as if to say 'you got to be kidding me' she rose an eyebrow.

"Her name is Leo-AH!" Leo kicked me.

"Quanto angelico." Leo rolled her eyes. Must be a lezbo. "What brings you fine ladies out here at this time?"

"We got lost." I said. He chuckled. We finally pulled up at a two story house. We got out of the car and he let us in. It was very tidy.

"This place is am-"

"May I use your phone?" Leo interupted me. Way to make an impression.

"In uno sbalzo, you seem starved. Allow me to make you some dinner."

"No."

"Don't be rude!" I lectured. I followed him into the kitchen. He heat up some leftover parmasean. He set each of us a spot at the table. I began digging in. i was so hungry.

"Excuse me," Leo began, not touching her food. The sweet man looked up. "You know our names," she flashed me a glare at that, "but we don't know yours." The man laughed.

"My aren't you a persistent one. Women should be more like you." Leo wasn't fazed by his charm. How she can do that, I don't know. The man noticed this too, and didn't seem to like it.

"Niccolo is my name."

"What does it mean?" I asked, intrigued.

"It means Victory." He winked at me again and I giggled. I finished the rest of my meal.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Niccolo, that was delicous." He picked up my plate.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, principessa." he looked at Leo's plate and realized that it was still full. "Is everything alright?"

"Actually, I already ate. But I really need to use your phone." Niccolo looked irritated at Leo. not that I can blame him.

"It's upstairs." He told her.

"Thank you." she excused herself from the table and climbed up the stairs. He continued to watch her leave.

"Mr. Niccolo?" I asked. "May I have something to drink?" I smiled at me again.

"Right away, Signora. I shall also bring you some desert. You can wait in the living room if you like." I thanked him again and found my way to the living room.

I was a little bored. So I picked the closest magazine. It was the same magazine Ling had. Must be hot news. I was reading the article of the mob boss that got out of prison.

The man in the picture was big. A little chunky I would say. He wore a grey suit and hat. He also was holding a cane, rings sparkling around his fingers. There were two men next to him wearing the same suit.

One of them caught my attention.

He looked alot like...

"Mr. Niccolo?" I whispered aloud. I dropped the magazine thinking I was losing my mind. A couple of pictures hidden in the magazine fell out.

I picked them jup and they were pictures of teenagers. One of the pictures was a couple. They looked horrible and scared. On the bottom written in sharpie it said,

**1 out of 2 eliminated.**

The next picture was an african american boy who had tears in his eyes. The bottom said

**Due: 6/6/10**

the pictures fell out of my hands. They weren't any teenagers.

_They were victims_

I gasped suddenlt. A large had wrapped around my chest, the other was holding a cloth which was on my mouth. I couldn't breathe, and I struggled onder his iron grasp. I tried calling for Leo.

He whispered in my ear.

_" You know way too much, Signora." _

Everything went black.

_________________

Another cliffie. Stay tuned for Leo's side, and a bonus at the end. Happy New Years.


	10. Lost Leo

We were still plummetting to our doom. I shut my eyes and I saw my mother come closer.

_Leo, you must keep living... _she whispered.

_I'm not going to make it... _I tried to tell her.

_Your father already lost me...how do you think he will feel if you don't come home..._

It was a terrible time when my mother died. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, he was gone...I couldn't let him go through it again.

My eyes shot open and I grabbed on the side of the cliff. My hand scraped across the rocks and I hissed in pain. When I was finally able to grab hold, Lili past me. I grabbed her flailing arms.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide from shock. She looked back down. I noticed we were only a couple more feet to the ground. Lili let go of my hand and landed gracefully onto the dirt. How she is able to do that, I don't know.

I followed her.

"We're going to have to find our way back." I told her, I was surprised at how calm and collected I sounded despite my fast beating heart. Lili glared at me.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"How can you be so calm!" she shouted.

"What do you expect me to do? Panick?" As much as I wanted to scream and run arounnd crying, I remained cool.

"You should be! We fell down a cliff, we're in the middle of nowhere all because of you!" now she has completely lost her marbles.

"My fault!? Your the one who wanted to race!"

"But if you had accepted my offer in the first place then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What!? That didn't even make any sense!" I cried.

"I gave you a chance to take the offer of a rematch, but you said no. So I had to do a car race!" I was wondering if she had hit her head on the way down because everything coming out of her mouth was nonsense.

"Do you hear how you sound right now? You sound like a rematch obsessed retard." She scoffed.

"Rien pourquoi can' ; t vous acceptez juste un défi ?" she muttered.

"Don't speak french in front of me!" I commanded. She glared at me again. I took a deep breath. Lili was really pushing my buttons. And right now wasn't the time for me to pile drive her until she was no more.

"You want to get out of here, or not?" She nodded. So far so good. "Alright, then we are going to have to walk the way?" I turned on my heel and walked left.

I honestly didn't know which way I should turn but maybe if we just kept walking we'd find our way to a house or something. It was worth a shot.

**1 hour later...**

"Kliesen-"

"Just leave it to me." I reassured her. But then I realized...this place looked awfully familiar.

"We passed this rock." Lili stated. What!? How can we be going in a circle? And how did she even recognize a rock?

"What makes you think that?" I asked her.

"It looks like Brad Pitt." she told me pointing at it. Well it looked more like Tom Cruise but that was probably just me.

"Then we just go the other way." I turned a different direction.

**Another hour later...**

"Kliesen? You know where the hotel is right?" Lili asked. No. But I wasn't going to tell her that. "I knew I should have asked my daddy for a helicopter." Must be nice being rich. Everything on your fingertips.

I faced her. "Don't worry your little head." I winked and continued on my hopeful quest home.

**3 hours past...**

"Wait! I have my cellphone!" she announced pulling it out.

"You forgot you had a cellphone!" Wow this girl is crazy. She tried turning it on and she frowned.

"Forget the cellphone idea. I can't get a reception." I kicked the dirt in anger. This is so bogus! "I thought you knew where we were headed?" she asked me. Uh oh.

I smiled weakly at her. She looked like a parent about to scold a child. "I thought I did." I admited, rubbing the back of my neck. A nervous habit.

" ' I thought I did.' " her sugary sweet voice dropped a few octaves lower, imitating my voice. She then plopped down on the dirt. I decided we might as well rest.

But I had to go to the bathroom. Bad. I looked around me and saw a nice row of trees that probably won't give me an infection. I was heading over there when Lili cried,

"Wait don't leave me here."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I have to take a piss." I told her.

"Your going to leave me alone so you can pee?" Well yeah, that's the whole point.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Forget it. My feet hurt." she massaged her feet.

"You want me to pee here?" Lili made a face at that.

"Go! Hurry!" I grinned and headed towards the woods.

I strolled through the forest looking for a nice tree. I found one and walked over to it. I unzipped my jeans and squatted down.

I tried not to dribble over my shoes. When I was done I zipped my jeans back jup and kicked the dirt around a little I rushed back to where I left Lili. Hopefully she didn't wander.

I was then face to face with said person.

"I told you to stay." I reminded her.

"As much as I want to see you lubercating on tree roots, I came to tell you some good news. That man over there wants to give us a ride." I looked behind Lili at a man about twenty. He gave me a smile.

I looked back at Lili.

"We are not getting into a stranger's car." I told her. She stomped her foot. I hope a pebble or something ended up in her foot or something.

"What! Your going to actually refuse! Do you have issues with offers. Or what?"

"We don't know that man. For all we know he can be a rapist." Lili looked back at the man. He winked at her and she turned 1000 shades of red.

"Please Leo. We both don't know where the hotel is." I crossed my arms. I was not going in that man's car."Look, we'll just go in, borrow his phone, call Mr. Chaolan, tell him where we are, and he can come pick us up."

This girl was not going to give up.

"Fine. As soon as we get in I'm calling Mr. Chaolan." Lili got all giddy and ran for the car, her heels in her hands. I trudged behind her and climbed into the backseat.

"So, what are your names?" the man asked.

"I'm Emilie. But you may call me Lili." Lili giggled like a school girl. Wait, she is.

"Lili, Un bello fiore." he sang. Lili giggled madly.

"I don't know what you just said, but it sounded beautiful."

"And what is the other Donna's name?" he asked me. I didn't want him to know my real name. So...

"Meinyard." Lili scowled at me.

"her name's Leo." Lili babbled. i kicked her in the chin.

"Quanto angelico." he murmured. I rolled my eyes at him. "What brings you fine ladies out here at this time."

"We got lost." Lili said trying to sound seductive. She reminded me of Ms. Williams, Steve's aunt and our science teacher.

We finally got to the house and he let us in.

"May I use your phone?" I asked him immedieatly. I wanted to get in and get out. He tsked at me.

"In uno sbalzo, you seem starved. Allow me to make you some dinner."

"No." I said. The man looked surprised at my pushiness. Lili crossed her arms at me.

"Don't be rude!" she whispered.

So I was forced to sit at the table with the two people I had a strong distaste for. I realized that I hadn't caught his name.

"Excuse me. You know our names," I made sure to glare at Lili, "but we don't know yours." he smiled at me.

"My aren't you a persistent one. Women should be more like you." I had to admit that he had me there. I didn't say anything afraid I might stutter. His smile fell.

"Niccolo is my name." Lili leaned over the table like she was engaged in a really interesting conversation.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It means Victory." he winked at her and she almost had a spasm attack. When she was 'sober' she scraped up the last of her parmesean. "Thank you so much, Mr. Niccolo, that was delicous." _Mr. Niccolo, _huh?

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, principessa." he finally noticed I haven't eaten. "Is everything alright?" he asked me. It took me a split second to come up with a good enough excuse.

"Actually I already ate." I lied. It wasn't true at all, and I was surprised no one heard my stomach growl at that exact same moment. Then I remembered. "But I really need to use your phone." He looked at me for a long time.

"It's upstairs." he said blandly. I was outta of there before he can finish. I climbed up the stairs and froze.

No light was on or anything. I felt around for the switch. When I found it I tried switching it up. Nothing. I tried again but nothing.

Well that's just dandy. I walked blindly through the hallway until my eyes could adjust. I saw something that shaped a table. I brushed my hand around looking for the phone. Bingo!

I picked it off of the reciever and dialed Asuka's number.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_The number you dialed can not be contacted, please try again._

I tried calling Hwoarang's number.

_Beep This number is out of service._

I tried calling Steve's number. This time he answered.

"Hello?" his british accent made my hope skyrocket!

"Steve! It's me Leo!" for some reason he didn't hear me.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Leo!" I cried. The phone disconnected. Damn this stupid phone. I slammed it on the table. I tried to resist the urge to throw a tantrum. I trudged back but a door nearby opened.

I looked at it in curiousity. Lightning illuminated the room. I hadn't even realized there was a storm. Papers that were hanging on the room's wall began to flail around crazily from the harsh wind.

I didn't know why but something drew me inside. I entered the room and lightning flashed again. I was only able to catch a couple of words that was typed up. I walked closer to the papers and grabbed one of the sheets.

_Romano Miller age 12..._

Lightning flashed

_Romano Miller age 12...due May 5._

A cloth was suddenly wrapped around my mouth. I tried to wriggle out of the man's grasp but he was too strong.

Everything went black...

___________________

**(Third person)**

Lee Chaolan was checking the hotel rooms, making sure all the students made it home.

He opened the next door and Ling almost screamed.

"I'm sorry I startled you." he apologized. Ling just nodded, still shaking. She was reading a book. On the other side of the bed was a lump that he assumed was Lili sleeping.

He closed the door apologizing again. He flipped his hair and headed to the next room. he opened the door and saw his neice watching Rush Hour 2.

"Uncle Lee, don't you know how to knock?" Asuka asked him. "For all you know I could have been changing." Lee entered the room.

"You know I do this every night while your sleeping."

"Quite frankly, that's just creepy." Lee rolled his eyes. He eyed the other bed's lump. He didn't notice Asuka tense up at that.

"I think Ms. Kliesen would appreciate it if you turned down the television." Asuka just grinned. "It's funny. Ms. Rochefort next door is alseep too." Asuka just shrugged.

"they had a pretty big day." When Lee finally left the room Asuka adjusted the pillows. AKA Leo. She continued praying.

Steve and Hwoarang were sleep. Until Steve's phone rang. Steve got out of bed. Since he wasn't really sleep. Who could after what just happened. He climbed out of bed and picked up his phone. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"St...me...-" the line was breaking up.

"Hello? Who's there?" he asked.

"It's-" the line caught off. Steve was left flabbergasted.

* * *

What do you think? That's what reviews are for.


	11. The Metal Room Leo

I woke up with the biggest headache in the world. I was in a big room with metal walls and floors. I looked around me but I couldn't see anyone except Lili who was snoozing next to me.

"Where are we?" asked no one in particular. But someone answered,

"The Adolescent Sanctum." I almost had a heart attack as I saw a little boy about 13 with tan skin look up at me innocently with round, young eyes. "Your new here right?"

"Of course he's new." said a girl with pig tails. She looked somewhat similar to the boy who I assumed was related to her. The first boy waved.

"Hi. I'm Alfonso. And this is my sister, Alessandra." I waved back.

"I'm Leo. And just for the heads up, I'm a girl."

"Oh, sorry." Alfonso apologized. Lili began to stir. Her eyes widened and she shot up like a bullet.

"Where are we!? What happened!?" she started running around in a circle.

"Lili!" I called out. She stopped mid run and looked at me. "Running in a circle is not going to help." she pouted and plopped down next to me.

"But where exactly are we?" I asked hoping the kids would elaborate more. The kids looked at each other. They gestured for us to come closer.

"We are at Michele Buorirroti's hidden mansion." Alfonso whispered.

"His objective is to eliminate children that belong to his enemies, and kids who find out his plans." Alessandra whispered. Me and Lili both gulped.

"We're doom." she whispered. The door made a loud creaking sound as it opened. A large brawny man pointed towards us.

"You two," his deep voice boomed, "Mr. Buorirroti wants you." he pointed towards Alfonso. "It's your time." he said to him. Alessandra hugged her brother, tears in her eyes. Me and Lili stood up and followed the man.

"What do you think he wants?" Lili whispered.

"No talking!" the man commanded. He led us to an office. A bulky man wearing a suit and tie sat behind it. He frowned at us.

"Another. You children are very nosy." He stood up and walked around the desk.

I tried not to laugh.

This man was a migit. He had the stumpiest legs I ever seen. It was hard to take him seriously.

"Why are you two so concentrated?" I kept my mouth shut. He sat on his desk, letting his legs dangle. "I don't like it when children are nosy. A brown noser. Because you cats are so curious, you are joining the other kids in the Adolescent Sanctum."

"Mr...Buorirroti, is it?" Lili asked. He nodded. "Me and my friend here won't tell anybody. Please let us go. We'll act like none of this ever happened, right Leo?" All I could do was nod.

Michele smirked at us. "You know, another young man said the same thing. That's how I ended up in prison." he slammed his fist on the desk. "And, that is why he is executed now." At that moment, he pointed behind us to the open door.

Alfonso was being wrapped up in plastic by the brawny man. He was just killed. I choked up as I thought of the young child only living thirteen years of his life. It was his time. The evil little troll laughed sinisterly.

"I'll see you two in December for your executions." DECEMBER! I only had 7 months to live. The man grabbed me and Lili bother by are necks and led us back to the Sanctum. While we were leaving I saw Niccolo. He made eye contact with us and he grinned.

The man threw us in the metal room. He slammed the door.

"No! We can't be stuck here!" Lili ran back to the door and started banging on it. "LET US OUT! PLEASE! I'M CLAUGHSTERPHOBIC!!" I wrapped my arms around my knees feeling hopeless. "Leo! We have to do something!" she whined.

We heard a thud. I began to bite my nails. Lili sat next to me. I felt something brush by us. Lili felt it too.

"Tell me you are ultra fast and just zoomed by." she squeaked. I shook my head just as scared. I looked around the room for some sort of light source. There was a light switch. I turned it on and there was a dim brown light. Not much but it helped.

All I saw was Lili sitting on the floor her legs in front of her. I noticed that she was barefoot. She probably left her shoes at Niccolo's house. There was no point in the light so I turned to turn it off.

I screamed.

A boy about the same age as Alfonso and Alessandra, maybe younger stood there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." his voice surprised me. He looked twelve, but sounded seven. "You must be new here. I'm Tommy." he held up a hand. I took it hesitantly.

"Hi, I'm Leo. This is Lili." I pointed towards her. She waved, less threatened by the kid.

"When are you due?" he asked casually. I gulped the lump in my throat.

"December." I murmured. He looked surprise.

"Wow, your pretty lucky. He usually gives us six months. I'm due May 5. Two days from now." he smiled meekly. It was suddenly his life story.

He told us about how he was visiting family here. He was momentarily split up by his family and was kidnapped by Michele. Apparently he was married to his sister. Which makes them brother in laws. They had a divorce because of management stuff. So Michele kidnapped Tommy just because of his wife.

Me and Lili began to cry for the kid. He lived his life without friends, and his family didn't care for him. Now 'God will take him home' as he put it. In two days. He managed to smile.

"You don't have to be sad. I made friends here. And when we go to the Kingdom together we can play." His eyes lit up. "You want to meet them. I'll go get them." He got up and went looking for his friends. Lili and I exchanged a look.

We had to get out. If not for us, for Tommy at least.

* * *

**Third Person**

"Abbiamo un cavo!" one of the cops said to the officer. Asuka, Ling, Hwoarang, and Steve were just called to the police station. No one knows why but they had hope in there hearts.

"Una signora anziana li ha veduti entrare in un man' automobile di s. Il man' il piatto di liscence di s è 4IC-O2O" he murmured. The officer looked at the teens.

"He says, an old woman saw them get into a man's car. We're going to investigate it." he told them.

Asuka looked down at the camera Leo's dad gave her.

* * *

**Stay tuned for Lili's point of view. Now I'm gonna have some chicken!**


	12. The Metal Room Lili

My eyes opened slowly. The first thing I saw was Leo talking to two kids. Everything rushed back to me, and I found myself not breathing.

"Where are we!? What happened!?" I went hysteric that I didn't even know what to do.

"Lili!" I froze and looked at Leo. She had a creepy calm expression on his face. But her calm manor did not reach her eyes. "Running in a circle is not going to help." I frowned at her and found myself sitting on the cold metal floor. Why couldn't I worn pants?

"But where exactly are we?" Leo asked. The kids looked at each other. They gestured for us to come closer.

"We are at Michele Buorirroti's hidden mansion." Alfonso whispered.

"His objective is to eliminate children that belong to his enemies, and kids who find out his plans." Alessandra whispered. I felt a lump grow in my throught.

"We're doom." I murmured. I almost screamed when I heard the door open. A big man with a pained look on his face glared at us.

"You two," his deep voice boomed, "Mr. Buorirroti wants you." he pointed towards Alfonso. "It's your time." he said to him. Alessandra hugged her brother, tears in her eyes. Not wanting to be a bloody pulp I obliged.

"What do you think he wants?"I asked Leo.

"No talking!" the man blared. God, what did I do to deserve this? He led us to an office. A bulky man wearing a suit and tie sat behind it. His beady eyes piercing into us, as if he can read our minds.

"Another. You children are very nosy." He stood up and walked around the desk.

I heard Leo snort. I shot her a perplexed look and then I had to stifle a giggle.

The man was about the size of my waist. He looked like a child dressed in his father's clothes with his oversized jacket falling over his hands.

"Why are you two so concentrated? I don't like it when children are nosy. A brown noser. Because you cats are so curious, you are joining the other kids in the Adolescent Sanctum."

"Mr...Buorirroti, is it?" I asked. He nodded. "Me and my friend here won't tell anybody. Please let us go. We'll act like none of this ever happened, right Leo?" Leo swallowed hard and nodded.

Michele smirked at us. "You know, another young man said the same thing. That's how I ended up in prison." he slammed his fist on the desk. Me and Leo skyrocketed ten feet. "And, that is why he is executed now." At that moment, he pointed behind us to the open door.

Alfonso was being wrapped up in plastic by the brawny man. I felt my eyes sting. How did they have the ordasity to kill a young child! Michele laughed.

"I'll see you two in December for your executions." The man grabbed me and Leo by are necks and led us back to the Sanctum. I saw the man who caused our presence here and clenched my fist.

The man threw us in the metal room.

"No! We can't be stuck here!" I cried, the hysteria bubbling up in my throat. "LET US OUT! PLEASE! I'M CLAUGHSTERPHOBIC!! Leo! We have to do something!" I let my tears fall and spun on my heel. Leo was shivering in a corner.

I gave up trying to break the door of steel and sat next to Leo. Then at that moment something brushed past me. I looked at Leo and she looked at me back.

"Tell me you are ultra fast and just zoomed by." I asked though it was dark, I was still able to see her eyes widen and shake her head. She scanned the walls like she was looking for something. When she spotted something she crawled past me and flipped a light switch. A small dim light turned on.

Leo looked at me. She was like that for about a split second then realized there was no use and turned so she can turn it of.

"GAH!" she screamed falling on her rump. As a reflex I screamed.

A young man about thirteen was in front of us.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You must be new here. I'm Tommy." He shook Leo's hand.

"Hi, I'm Leo. This is Lili." She said pointing towards me. I waved shyly and he smiled.

"When are you due?" he asked casually.

"December." Leo said quietly.

"Wow, your pretty lucky. He usually gives us six months. I'm due May 5. Two days from now." he smiled meekly. He sat next to me.

He told us EVERYTHING that happened to him.

He laughed afterwards, as if everything was alright. I felt my tears running down my cheek. Leo cried to which surprised me.

"You don't have to be sad. I made friends here. And when we go to the Kingdom together we can play. You want to meet them. I'll go get them." He bolted up and ran off. I exchanged a look with Leo and we were thinking the same thing.

We had to get out of here.

**Third Person**

Asuka was looking out the window of her hotel room. Everyone looked so happy, enjoying there trip. Asuka looked at Leo's camera sitting on her bed. She felt her heart ache at the sight. She then heard the door open.

It was Hwoarang. He had the same somber expression as Asuka. They looked at each other for a long time. Not how when they were in school, when Hwoarang would always catch Asuka staring at him and they would both turn aaway quickly.

It made them feel tranquil. Asuka looked out the window. Hwoarang joined her. For the rest of the night they were like that.

**Sorry that we're back to the boring stuff, but I am really tired. I'm going to eat some chili now.**


	13. Suffering Lili

The a painful bright light blinded me. I opened my eyes and got up from my sleeping position. Leo did the same thing, squinting against the harsh beam of light. The same brawny man stood.

"Breakfast." he sneered and tossed us a bowl of some mushy goop. He slammed the door. I crawled towards the substance and stared at it.

"It's oatmeal." Leo stated. She scooped her finger (they didn't bring a spoon) and licked it. Her faced twisted into disgust. "It _supposed to _be oatmeal." I sighed deeply and laid back down on the cold metal floor.

I shivered on the floor. Thinking about all the people that probably miss me. Ling, Miharu, Sebastion...

Will my father miss me?

Most likely not. I felt my eyes burn at the thought.

I heard the padding of bare feet come towards. I look up and it was Tommy. He was smiling, his face pale and fragile. He looked like he hadn't ate in weeks. I looked at the bowl Leo pushed aside.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked her. She looked up at me, her eyes far away and shook her head. I took the bowl and gave it to Tommy.

"Lili, you eat." he said. I shook my head. His lips pressed together but he took it anyway.

______

**Third person**

Robert Kliesen plopped down on his couch. He just got back from Azazel's Chamber for his investigation. He was dead tired now.

He reached for his cellphone and dialed his favorite and only daughter's number. He waited for her to pick up.

_"Hello~ you have reached Leo's number. Most likely I am sleep or in the bathroom because I'm like human and need to do these things. So I'll get back to you when I eighter wake up or whatev." _Beep!

I wonder why she isn't answering? This is the third time I tried calling.

* * *

_"Sorry I'm not here right now. Don't frown though I will definitely call you back when I get the chance. Don't stop being beautiful." _Beep!

Sebastion glanced at the phone. He had been trying to phone Lili all morning. He entered Kerman Rochefort's office. He was reading.

"What is it Sebastion?" he asked in a booming voice. Sebastion, since he started working was intimidated by the master.

"Sir, your daughter hasn't been answering her phone. I'm worried."

"She's probably out shopping again." Sebastion sighed. Mr. Rochefort always put his daughter last. He may buy her everything in the world, but he doesn't even remember he favorite color.

* * *

**Lili's POV**

It had to be at least three o'clock. The brawny man came back with a bucket of corn. None of us touched it. Leo laid back down.

But I was tired a lying down all day. I got up and started pacing around the room. It was so dark, but the trickle of light peaking out of the cracked door was helpful.

Wait...

I turned on my heel. The door was OPEN!! Before I could get hyped up I peeked outside.

No one was in sight.

"Leo!" I whispered in her ear shaking her. She had fallen asleep. She got up quicker then I expected.

"What!" she hissed. I was taken aback at this but tried my VERY best to ignore her.

"The door's open. And no one's there!" She rose an eyebrow. I pulled her towards the door and showed her.

"It's a trap, it's gotta be." she said. I looked at her.

"What if it isn't. For all you know this is our only chance to get out." She bit her lip. She slowly walked towards it and opened it a little more. She looked both ways and gestured me to follow her.

"Keep an eye on both sides and make sure no one comes this way. Give me some sort of signal."

"How about I flip my hair."

"You always do that. I'll think it's a false alarm."

"No I don't." I protested. She narrowed her eyes. I was about to ask her what but realized I had just flipped my hair. "Fine. How about I tap my nose." She considered it.

"Alright. I'm heading for the stairs to see if the close is clear. When it is, I'm wave you over, then you have to _quietly _come over. Got it?" I nodded. She tip toed down the stairs. The way the stairs were set up practically hid your body if you ducked.

I did as she was told. About two minutes later she waved me over. I ducked and tip toed down the stairs. The fact I didn't have any shoes to makes noises with it was easiar to get down. I was next to her three times faster.

"What do we-"

"SH! Do you want to get caught _now!_" she whispered. "I saw shorty just head back to his office. The door is unlocked. If we can at least make it outside we're free.

"What if we get caught outside?" I asked her.

"Run like a bat out of hell." she said plainly. She grabbed my arm and we tip toed to the front. We were _almost _there until...

The knob jiggled. I was out of there before Leo finished saying my name. I ran to the nearest room which was someone's bedroom. I hid under the bed.

It reminded me when I was younger and I used to play hide and go seek with my parents. The door to this specific bedroom opened. I was expecting men's legs or Buorroni's chin but was greeted by a set of women's legs.

She kicked off her heels and clambered onto the bed. I grunted as the weight was pressed against my back. She reached her hand down under the bed to grab a magazine. Which was right next to my face.

When her hand disapeared back onto the surface I sighed in relief.

"Don't think I don't know your under there." she said, making my blood freeze. "Come out, I don't bite." Eighter though I didn't take her word for it i did anyway. She stood up on my feet. She had curly red hair. She was wearing a white dress.

'What is your name?" she asked me. I didn't say anything at first.

"L-lili Rochefort..." I whispered. She smiled.

"Bianca." she said. At that moment the door opened and Michele appeared. I felt like I was about to be attacked by sharks. He looked up (yes up) and glared at me.

"How did you get out?" I was already planning my eulogy in my head.

"I brought her here. Is there a problem?" Bianca interupted, standing up gracefully. He glared at me for a little longer. Then he left in a huff. I looked at the beautiful red head in question. She shrugged.

"It's no problem. I'll escort you back to your cell." She stared down at my bare feet. She headed into what I assumed was her closet and pulled out white sneakers. She grabbed socks too. "Put these on. It's too cold here for you to walk around like that." I nodded and excepted the offer.

I put them on quickly then she walked me out. Then I remembered.

"Wait, my friend. She was with me-"

"Where was she when you left?" I pointed to the front door. She automatically went to another door nearby like she knew where she was. She opened it and a petrified Leo was found. "This is your friend I assume?" How did she do that?

She looked back at Leo like a kid at a petting zoo. "I won't hurt you." she cooed. Leo walked slowly behind me for what I think was protection. Bianca gave her an amused look. "Come on, let's take you back."

**Thank you to BalambsAngel, 99Endlessy99, and LoveRaven for the reviews, messages, and encouraging. I will not make it this far in the story without you guys. =-)**


	14. Suffering Leo

"Breakfast." I opened my eyes when I heard the booming voice. He tossed us a bowl with some sort of ick in it. He shut the door and it was quiet once again. Lili slowly crawled towards it. She looked at it as if it was poison. Not that I can blame her after the situation we were in.

"It's oatmeal." I told her. I crawled towards it too and did a taste test. I was hungry and I didn't care at the moment if it would burn my insides.

_Ugh...nasty._

"It's _supposed _to be oatmeal." I wiped the goop on my jeans. Lili gave a sad sigh and curled up on the floor again like a cat.

I felt like I shoud comfort her in some way, but I think I'd just make it worse. I rubbed my hands against my arms. It was cold here.

Cold...dark...lonely despite the other people here.

Has Mr. Chaolan find out we're missing. Did he call dad. I felt my stomach lurch at the image of my dad holding a phone to his ear and realizing his only daughter was kidnapped and sentenced to death.

"Are you going to eat that?" I heard Lili ask me. I shook my head mechanically. Lili grabbed the bowl and handed it to Tommy who I realized was sitting next to Lili.

"Lili, you eat." He instructed her. Lili pushed the bowl further towards him, gesturing him to eat. He reluctantly accepted the "oatmeal".

This kid was too meek and sweet that you can't help but cry for him. He didn't deserve this? And I was surprised by Lili's kind gesture.

She usually was self centered and arrogant. But that made me realize it was not just mean who was easily swayed by my emotions for the young boy.

* * *

**Third Person**

"There sick?" Lee asked his neice. Asuka nodded.

"Yeah, they got...er...laryngytis. Yeah. They need their sleep." Lee opened the door to his own room and left. "Where are you going, Uncle Lee?" she asked him.

"To check up on them." he told her, heading up the elavator. Asuka whipped out her phone and called Ling.

Lee was irritated by the child that stood next to him in the elavator. He thought how pretty the buttons looked when lit up. So the elavator stopped on _every _floor.

He finally made it to the correct floor where the sick students were. He was surprised that Asuka had beat him there.

_Maybe she took the stairs_

She was having a frantic conversation with Ling Xiaoyu. When they caught sight of Lee they ran to the front of their respected doors. The doors that also led to Leo and Lili.

Lee headed for Lili's first but Ling didn't move.

"Ms. Xiaoyu? Do you mind moving?" he asked politely. Ling bit her lip. He knew she was a horrible liar. but Asuka jumped in to the rescue.

"Uncle Lee, I advice you not to go in there. It's contagious." she explained.

"But I am the teacher, and I have to take responsiblity. I must check up on them."

"We already got it covered." Lee was losing his patience. He grabbed both Asuka and Ling's shoulder and forcibly shoved them oout of the way. he opened the door and a lump was in Lili's bed.

Asuka and Ling gave a distressed look as Lee entered the room. He came closer to the bed and poked the form. it stirred slightly.

"Ms. Rochefort?" Lee asked. "Lili" made some sort of weird grunt sound. It was oddly raspy but, they did say it was laryngitis. Lee was about to grab the end of the covers where blond hair was slightly peeking out but "Lili" held onto it with great strength.

Lee decided that Lili didn't want him to see her at her sickly state and left her be. He headed for Leo's room.

Asuka and Ling were visibly shaking with anticipation. "Leo" was stiffly sleeping in the other room. Lee proceeded.

"Ms. Kliesen?" he asked.

"Mhmm..." said "Leo" only she sounded unusually high pitched.

"Pzzzz..." lee snapped his head at the young women behind him as they had their heads bowed respectivly.

_Was that a sneeze or a laugh?_

"You'll take care of them?" Lee asked. They nodded, their heads still bowed. Lee left the room. When they were sure he was gone, Asuka and Ling began to giggle.

The lummp one Leo's bed turned out to be Hwoarang. Steve ran into the room, previously in Lili's room.

"That was way too close." Asuka sighed. She looked at Hwoarang. "You almost ruined it."

"Hey, I was improvising." Hwoarang protested climbing out of the bed and putting his sneakers back on. (Which were hidden under the bed)

* * *

**Leo's Point Of View **

_I was falling...I didn't know why and how but I was falling...._

_I opened my eyes and I saw..._

_"Mom?"_

_My beautiful deceased mother turned around and looked up at me._

_I was falling slowly..._

_She reached a hand out for me...I tried to reach her...but..._

"Leo!" I snapped up. Lili had woken me up.

"What!" I spat.

"the door is open and no one is there!" she called. The door's open?

It indeed was. The door was cracked slightly revealing a beautiful light. I got up and creaked open more making sure it wasn't booby trap. I checked both ways for guards. 'It's a trap, it's gotta be."

"What if it isn't? For all we know this is our only way to get out." She explained. She had a point though.

A plan began to form in my head. "Keep an eye on both sides and make sure no one comes this way. Give me some sort of signal." I instructed.

"How about I flip my hair."

"You always do that. I'll think it's a false alarm."

"No I don't." she protested _while _flipping her hair. I narrowed my eyes. This was not going to be easy. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, how about I tap my nose."

"Alright. I'm heading for the stairs to see if the close is clear. When it is, I'm wave you over, then you have to _quietly _come over. Got it?" She agreed.

I set out. I tip toed down the stairs and almost has a close call when Michele slipped outside.

I waved Lili over. I didn't see her and-

"What do we-"

"SH!" I almost had a panic attack when I heard Lili's voice at my ear. "Do you want to get caught now!? I saw shorty just head back to his office. The door is unlocked. If we can at least make it outside we're free."

"What if we get caugh outside?"

"Run like a bat out of hell." I grabbed the softness of Lili's forarm and tugged her towards the blessed exit.

The knob jiggled. PEWWWW!! Lili was out of my grip.

"Lili!" I called out. The knob jiggled again and I hid at the closest place.

A closet.

I held my breath.

Footsteps flitted nearby and I was considering leaving. But I thought better.

The door swung open, and I turned to stone.

Standing there was Lili and a beautiful woman with red hair and wearing a white dress. "This is your friend I presume." she told Lili. I was going to choke Lili to death by once again revealing our identities. The girl gave me a reassuring glance. "I won't hurt you." She teased. I stayed behind Lili for precaution . The lady laughed. "Come on let's get you back."

**Heads up peeps. We have six more chapters left. (Technically three since two chapters is one) I have it all planned and now i just got to put them in a chapter.**


	15. Painful Memories Leo

**Before we get into the story I want to make a heads up that there's a flashback in this chapter. Since right now it's in Leo's point of view I will show you what happens. Lili is basically going to say what happened. In the next chapter, when it's Lili's point of view I'll switch. Just so you know.**

And we're back to square one. We are back in this tight cold room where there's only so much air. It's nighttime now. Feels like midnight.

Almost everyone here is sleep now. Or trying to like me. I turn on my other side and see Lili staring straight at me. She looks away and wraps herself into a ball trying to keep warm.

I noticed she has shoes on now. I didn't know where she got them, probably from that chick. But that dress isn't do much for the cold. She's shivering.

I thought if I had a jacket or something maybe I could let her wear it. But I left it in my car.

I crawl next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She shivers slightly at the warmth and looks at me suspicously.

"You think our parents know we're missing?" I ask her. Lili shrugs.

"Maybe. Even if they did My father wouldn't care." Lili spat bitterly. I didn't want to be nosy, but maybe if I learned a little bit more about her maybe we would understand ourselves better.

"Why do you say that. Of course your father would care." Lili bolted up and moved away from me, glaring at me.

"He doesn't alright!" she almost yells.

"But, doesn't he-"

"Yeah, I know, he buys me everything. I got ponies, I got shoes, I got cars, but that's only so I can leave him alone!" she pulls her legs to her chest and sighs deeply. I was surprised at how much she said.

"Was he always like this?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not until...my mom...ran off." We were quiet. She looked at me with dead eyes, remembering her past. "My mom and dad loved each other so much. I was the bridge pretty much to their happiness. I'd always make my mother laugh and daddy proud. That was all we really had. We were weren't rich before."

It sounded odd when Lili said that. You would think all rich people were born rich.

"When my dad struck oil, we were loaded! He was able to get me everything I wanted. And my mom. But I never realized the money and the material things were getting to our heads. Daddy neglected us and Mother was always out.

"Soon my parents were fighting over everything. And my mom left. There was this guy she was secretly seeing and...they ran off together. I remember even now Sebastion telling me that my mom went to live with some friends but I saw with my own eyes." A tear fell down Lili's cheek.

She glared at me again. "You don't know how lucky you are Kliesen. You have a mom and dad that loves you." I looked down at her angry gaze down to my fingers.

"I just have a dad." I admitted. "My mom died when I was eight." I played with my nails, refusing to look at the girl in front of me.

"I'm sorry..." I heard Lili say softly, the anger in her voice gone. We were quiet for a while. "If you don't mind me asking, how did she..."

"My dad, my mom, and I were on one of my dad's expeditions..."

_Flashback_

_The family have come acrossed a bridge that lead to a hidden cave. My dad, Robert Kliesen was wearing a beigish colored jacket worn only by spelunkers. A red turtle neck visible, he wore shorts that matched the jacket. And special green hiking boots._

_My mom, Sarohildi Kliesen wore one of my dad's t-shirts with jeans and sneakers. She pulled her fairly short brown hair into a ponytail._

_I was wearing a pinkish purple long sleeve shirt with jeans. Blue flowers were designed on the side and I wore blue tennis shoes. My mom had tied my elbow length hair into a braid._

_My dad slowly climbed onto the bridge and it rocked slightly._

_"Robert, are you sure it's safe." My mom asked him. He took a few more steps to be sure._

_"It's a little rickety, but if we move fast enough we can make it to the other side unharmed." He instructed. Mom grabbed my hand and we followed dad across the bridge._

_"Why did I come?" Mom asked herself, she put her free hand on her stomach. "It's unsafe for Klaus."_

_My mom was three months pregnant with my baby brother, Klaus Kliesen._

_I held Mom's hand tighter, when I looked down. Eighter though my dad always tells me not to look down, I always do._

_"__Verlangsamung!" Mom called out to dad. He stopped and turn towards us waiting for us to catch up. "How much farther?"_

_"We're halfway there..." While my dad was explaining the location to my mom I noticed below my feet the bridge was breaking._

_"Mom..." I whimpered. She didn't hear me. "Mom..." I said more urgently. Then..._

_CRACK!!_

_I fell down screaming. I managed to grab hold of one of the strings that came lose._

_"LEONA!!" Mom cried. She tried reaching for me but I was too far down. Dad grabbed the other end of the rope and tried to pull me in. I shut my eyes tight so I wouldn't look down._

_RRR..._

_The rope was beginning to tear._

_"Daddy!" I cried._

_"Fall an!" Dad called back. I heard my mom sobbing. Then I felt my father's hand pulling me up. Mom pulled me into her arms quicker then I can yelp in surprise._

_"Meine Tochter, sind Sie gut Leona? Tell me your okay." Mom sobbed._

_"Can't...breathe..." I gasped under mom's grasp._

_"Robert! She's having a panic attack!"_

_"That's because your sqeezing her so tight." Dad informed my mother, calmly. She let go so the air can travel back in my lungs._

_"Sorry, baby." She told me carressing my face._

_"Let's get a move on." Dad said, giving me a piggy back ride._

* * *

_"I can't find it anywhere!" My dad said frustrated. We finally made it inside of the cave and my dad were looking for hieroglyphics. He told me they were symbols._

_"Honey, I need water..." Mom wheezed. Dad looked at mom then handed me the torch he was holding._

_"Leo, hang on to this." He instructed. I took it carefully._

_"Robert, you can't give an eight year old girl a torch-"_

_"Easy, Hildi, Leo's a tough cookie." He gave me a reassuring wink. While my father was tending to my mother I was looking around the place._

_I wasn't allowed to wander off but I still made sure I was a good distance. I saw the hieroglyphs._

_"Dad, I found them...I think..." Dad was at my side in seconds._

_"Good work, you are chip off the old block." While he was reading his phone rang. Dad groaned and looked at his phone. "It's Bill." he handed it to me._

_"Hello?" I answered._

_"Hey kiddo, is your dad there?" My dad's friend asked._

_"He's busy."_

_"Well, tell him that we're coming for him." Then he hung up._

_"What did he want?" My dad asked as I handed the phone back to him._

_"He said he's coming for you." He snapped his attention back to me._

_"no!" he cried. At that moment the whole cave began to shake and rumble._

_"What's happening?" Mom asked, the hysteria bubbling up her throat._

_"Leo, Hildi, ergreifen meine Hände und Follow-me!" he instructed. We grabbed his hand and he towed us towards and exit. But a huge creature appeared in front of us._

_"AH!" I screamed. The creature that looked like a lion but much, MUCH bigger charged towards dad. He was knocked to the ground and a whole group of the lions came. They surrounded us._

_One was coming towards me. And pushed me to the ground. Another got mom. Dad burned the creature that charged him and was torn. I knew one of us weren't going to make it._

_"Außer unserer Tochter Robert." Mom whispered. Dad froze._

_"Hildi."_

_"Please, Robert...save our daughter." I wanted to cry out but I couldn't find my voice. Dad ran towards me and attacked the lion with his torch. The lion howled and bit my shoulder._

_"GAH!!" i cried in pain. The weight of the lion was off me but I was in pain. I saw the blood stain my sleeve from the bite. Tears poured out of my eyes. The dirt floor disapeared from me as dad picked me up and held me like a toddler. He ran towards the exit._

_From over his shoulder I saw My mother being dragged off by a bunch of lions._

_"Mommy!" I cried._

_The last thing I saw was her smile._

End of flashback.

Lili continued to watch me as I relayed the painful memories I tried to bury deep down.

"We have to get out of here." Lili said. After much thinking for as long as we have been in here I believe I have a plan forming in my head.

There's a 1% chance we'd make it out, with everyone else, including Tommy.

The other 99% will most likely cost our lives.


	16. Painful Memories Lili

It was kind of hard sleeping on cold metal floor. And it's hard to believe I found it quite comfortable.

Leo was next to me trying to sleep. She had been tossing and turning for a while now. She faces me and I look away.

It got cold and I decided to lay down. I wrapped my hands around me so I can keep warm. Why did he make it so cold. Unless it's just me.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. It was Leo. I had a half mind to slap her hand away, but I felt warm at the touch.

"You think our parents know we're missing?" Leo asked. I snorted.

"Maybe, even if they did my father wouldn't care." I said to myself. Leo heard.

"Why do you say that? Of course he cares." Leo stated like she knew everything.

"He doesn't alright!" I said without care. I tried so hard to make it seem that way, but of course what do I got to lose. I'm stuck in a cold room with my enemy, my days counted.

I was already expecting what Leo was about to say next. "But, doesn't he-"

"Yeah, I know, he buys me everything. I got ponies, I got shoes, I got cars, but that's only so I can leave him alone!" I let out a long sigh from my little rant.

"Was he always like this?" Leo asked in real concern. I was surprised she wasn't laughing at my agony already. Well, we're not in the best situation to laugh. It's probably forbidden.

"not until...my mom...left..." I admitted. She has to be some sort of hypnosist to make me say that out loud. I began to tell Leo my childhood.

_Flashback_

_"mommy, where's daddy?" I asked her. She was doing my medium length blonde hair in piggy tails. Tying them in my favorite pink ribbons. I wore a magenta dress, the nicest thing I owned. And my dress shoes._

_I didn't know why my mom was dressing me up so special but I allowed her to play with my hair. My mother Robinette was wearing an aqua dress with a few jewelery. Her silver hair was left down._

_"I don't know. But he said we have to dress our best because he's taking us out." My eyes lit up. Daddy rarely took us out back then. He only did when something REALLY good happens like when I became my third grade class president._

_Right on cue daddy burst though the door to our small apartment._

_"Ready?" he said._

_"Kerman, you just got here." Mommy told him. My dad was dressed in a greyish dress shirt with trousers._

_"Yeah but we made reservations at Le Bernardin." Mom pulled my father aside but I managed to hear what they said._

_"That's expensive, Kerman. We can not afford it." My dad took my mother's face in both hands._

_"Trust me, Mon plus cher trésor." he pecked her on the forhead. She smiled up at him._

* * *

_Since that night everthing changed. We earned more and more money and soon we moved out. I got everything I wanted. Except..._

_While sleeping in my own bedroom, filled with toys and dolls and such, I heard my parents arguing in french. They never argued. I climbed out of bed and scampered out of the room when I ran into..._

_"AH!" I gasped. It was Sebastion. He chuckled._

_"It's your bed time Milady." he led me back to my room._

_"Why are mommy and daddy fighting?" I asked, scared. Things were changing so much. Sebastion gave me a sympathetic smile._

_"Everything will be alright, Milday."_

_"Why don't you call me by my name?" I asked curiously. Sebastion laughed._

_"Do you prefer being called by your name?" he asked. I nodded. "Very well, Emilie." I smiled._

_"I also go by Lili by my friends."_

_"You consider me as a friend?"_

_"Now I do."_

_And it was true. Sebastion was the first friend I ever made. Someone I can come to for help. He was the grandfather I never met._

_But eighter though Sebastion would be there to tell me stories about france, listen to me rant about school, he even taught me how to draw a star properly. It wasn't enough for me to be aware of my parents marriage._

_Sebastion was picking me up from a birthday party. the first one I've ever been invited to. It was around seven when my mom was leaving the house with bags and luggages. A man was helping her._

_My dad was screaming in french that I didn't understand. When I asked Sebastion what "Vous marchez à pas marqués !" meant he told me it was best I never repeat that._

_Ever._

_I then realized what was happening. I heard my friends from school who's parents did the exact same thing._

_"Mommy!" I cried. I climbed out of the car Sebastion ordering me to halt. I ran towards the now leaving black mustang. "Mommy!" My feet got tired but I kept going. "Mommy wait for me!" I tripped and laid there, until Sebastion picked me up._

_She was gone._

End of flashback.

A tear slid down my cheek.

"You don't know how lucky you are Klisen. You have a mom and dad that loves you." I spat angrily. I really was sick and tired of people griping about how boring and uncool there parents are. At least they have them.

Leo looked down a bit flustered. "i just have a dad." she murmurred. "My mom died when I was eight." I was punched in the stomach. Her mom died. She'll never see her again.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "if you don't mind me asking, how did she...?" I eft the sentence hanging.

"My mom and dad were on one of the expeditions. Looking for hieroglyphs that was rumored to tell when Judgement day was. I didn't know why she came along, she was carrying my brother-"

"you have a brother!" I asked, surprised. Her eyes glazed over.

"...used to...my mom was preganant with him..." I felt my stomach lurched again. I really need to stop interupting.

"Sorry." I said again. Leo shook her head.

"It's fine. Anyways, we were in the caves. When we were attacked by these...lion...thingies..." She made gestures trying to describe the beasts. "They got both me and my mom. Dad was only able to save one of us. Mom told him to take me. And he did..." her voice cracked on the last word.

We were seriously doomed. "We have to get out of here." I told her. Leo's broken expression instantly lit up as she looked at me.

She had an idea...I just know it.

**4 more chapters. he next two chapters will be written the same way. POV blah blah. But on the 19th chapter I'm writing all third person because I'm making it LONG. And full of action and tension. Because**

**This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny good guys bad guys and explosions as far as the eye can see and only one will survive oh who could it be.**

**Random musical number ^^;**


	17. Escape

**Wow I'm sorry guys. It's been over a month since I last updated. Totally without warning. Well, since it really has been a while, how about a recap.**

**Leo and Lili were enemies and school, and their class is going to Italy for as class trip. What was meant to be a weekend of fun turned into a survival when the two fall down and cliff and into the hands of Michele Buoronni, a mob boss who escaped from prison recently. During the counted days the two teenagers got closer and learned a little bit about themselves. Leo had just devised a plan.**

**I think it would be better if I wrote this in 3rd person.**

* * *

"Somebody! Anybody! hurry it's an emergency!!" cried a young man. A group of Michele's men heard the cries but tried to ignore them. But they decided that it was best to see what was going on with their prisoners.

When they entered the metal doors a man with spiky red hair about seventeen grabbed hold of one of the guards bawling his eyes out.

"The girls! Their hurt! I think a snake bit them." The man the boy was clinging onto shoved him down and approached the two blondes laying corpse like on the ground. He recognized them as the most recent prisoners. He kicked the german softly and another man checked the Lili's pulse to see if she was breathing.

Then a sharp kick was aimed at his back from one fo the other prisoners. A man nearby the door took out his gun and closed the door slightly.

The next thing you knwo the men were duck taped and tied.

"Cony, Filberta," Leo commanded. A tall lean young man about sixteen with blonde hair and a lot taller young woman with tan skin and wearing a tattered gown with messy brown hair stripped two of the mens clothes and pulled them over their own.

Filberta tucked her hair under one of the prisoners hats to hide her long hair and wore sunglasses. The two escaped towards the stairs as scope out.

"Tina and Scely head out and hot wire exactly ten cars." A woman with beautiful dark black hair in a gothic outfit and a chubby kid with glasses gave Leo a funny look. "There's twenty people here so there's enough." The two took her word and followed the other couple.

"Galton you stay here with the others until we tell you." The german demanded. A muscular man about eighteen nodded, tightening the knot on one of the ropes. Lili searched the tied up men- who were squirming and screaming causing Galton to slap them- and pulled out walkie talkies.

"We'll reach you with this." Galton accepted the talkie. Lili turned to Leo. "I hope this works."

* * *

"What's going on up there?" Niccolo asked Cony and Filberta, assuming they were working for him.

"Nothing, just the prisoners causing a ruckus. But, we got them." Cony didn't face him as he spoke. The italian was suspicous but headed to Michele's office.

* * *

VROOM! VROOM! A couple of men nearby saw the escapees and headed towards them. Tina used her rather rusty streetfighting skills and stun them with her punches and kicks.

* * *

Leo and Lili heard the cars and headed towards the front door, as expected men were heading to the door. Lili flipped in the air and stomped on one of the guys heads. A man aimed the gun at her and leo threw one of Michele's men in front of Lili. The two swept up the men from the front. Leo grabbed her talkie.

"Galton hurry and get the others."

The place was practically shaking as fifty people ran down the stairs and trampled the reamining guards. They climbed into their designated cars and their drivers sped off. Escaping. They were free.

Only two motored cars were left. Leo and Lili, hand in hand ran outside to wear the remaining prisoners were left.

"Are you sure you don't want us split up?" Scely asked, adjusting his glasses.

"We got it from here." Leo told him.

"Leo! Lili!" it was Tommy running towards the two. he grabbed onto to Lili's dress.

"I'll come with you. I want to mae sure your alright." Lili smiled at the young boy.

"We'll be fine. Go on." she patted his head and gave him a gentle push towards the car. "hurry!" she told him. Tommy climbed into the back and the car sped off. The last two took the last running car. And they sped off.

"What now?" Lili asked her partner.

"We head to the train station. Our class is heading back today and we have to make it before it leaves us." just then a bullet barely missed Lili's window. the passenger looked back and saw a nice silver mercades folowing them. A three guards, Niccolo and Michele (though you could barely see him.)

* * *

**It's the Ultimater Showdown!! In chapter 19. The next chapter will show what was going on back at the hotel. I'm a bit rusty so don't worry I'll do better.**


End file.
